coins
by easy love
Summary: "Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior." [Jack Frost and Elsa. Jelsa. AU.]
1. prologue

**coins**

_prologue_

* * *

**Summary: **"Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior." [Jack Frost and Elsa. Jelsa. AU.]

**Prompt: **The quote above, as in the one in the summary is from _The Catcher in the Rye_. The initial prompt is the fact that we live in a society that's clearly damaged but, I wanted something more. See, there's this manga based on the Pokemon games called Pokemon Special/Adventures. The arc for BW2 is really interesting and if you have any knowledge of it whatsoever, then you'll understand what I mean.

**A/N:** I have to read _The Catcher in the Rye _over the summer to prepare me for my English Lit class next year. I thought the quote would become very fitting for the circumstances of what would be Elsa and Jack's situations on the later chapters. As for the BW2 arc, unless you know it, you probably won't get a lot of some of the themes but you might. And it's good that maybe you don't know the arc because it won't spoil you but, there some details you need to know. Scroll to the A/N below for them :) I hope you give this fanfiction a chance, despite the fact that it may be a little bit based on Pokemon – which many would assume is just for kids but if you've ever read the manga, you would be gobsmacked at how not suitable for children it is.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything at all :)

* * *

It was never about the color of her hair, and how it's always been blonde – the advantage to this is, it can be dipped and shampooed over with numerous different unorthodox colors of hair dye, and it would still look good on her – or it's length. She learned as a child never to wash away the temporary façade of hair coloring. It is essential, after all, for people living this lifestyle.

She's been hiding under pretense for so long, she forgot who she was—what did she really like – her favorite color, her favorite season, or what kind of ice cream tastes nice. And she's worn too many different colored contacts that blue doesn't seem so natural anymore. She even forgets her real name is Elsa, once in awhile – because she's been Kate, and Allyson, and Catherine for such a long time the names have blurred and merged into something like numbers.

But here she stands, with the freedom she's long dreamed of there at the palm her hand, and suddenly, it doesn't seem so nice anymore. Maybe it's because change is a big thing and she's not just quite used to it yet. Or maybe, she's grown so accustomed to the life of masks and fake smiles and false identities that suddenly, being stripped of all this crime felt like she was once again stripped of herself. She feels the daunting emotions that has long been suppressed after all this time, and she realizes – maybe there's still a bit of humanity left in her, after all.

"Elsa, are you ready?"

A gentle call echoes through the room and sends tinkling shivers that crawl up her skin. A woman, early forties with a sweet smile and bun-tied brown hair stands at her door. She shuffles in with soft slippers and a nervous croak of her throat, before standing beside the blonde teenager who continued to busy herself with scrutinizing every inch of her new uniform.

"You look so beautiful." The older woman whispers hoarsely. "I never knew you could grow up to be such a beautiful young woman. And I'm proud."

"Even with all the lives that's been lost by this very hand?"

The bite in Elsa's words catches the woman off-guard and she feels air choking her lungs.

"It is not your place to comment on what I am now – be it my looks, my intelligence, or on the things that I've done. You've lost that right the day you gave me up, _mother_."

"I never wanted to give you up and you know that. It was needed."

Elsa doesn't bother to listen. Instead, she picks up her bag, and calmly leaves her room. The creak her steps make on the wooden floor resonates against the older woman's ears, as if penetrating her heart with seventeen years of guilt that she's never experienced before.

When the musty air gusts over Elsa's cheeks the minute she's out the front door, everything suddenly felt magical. As if reality had melted and those late nights of wondering what freedom tasted like, all came rushing back to her. And she feels it. In her bones, through the blood in her veins – it courses through and through her and she feels like she belongs. The cliché of a puzzle piece fitting perfectly right there in the very center of the image dawns on her and she thinks, _maybe it's not so bad_.

And it isn't. Because screw pretending, and screw everything else that long ago has forced her freedom into exile. Now she's here and it's the wind, and the sun, and the dews on the grass that has made seventeen years of isolation and confinement so totally worth it.

And on the other end of fate's kaleidoscope is a boy – white haired with mischief in his eyes – skate boarding out of his house and stopping before a turn on the street where he could hear a loud and fast call of his name.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" He grins back at the seventeen year old girl, his pearly whites shining, and her purple eyes stare at them admirably. She chuckles shyly, with three fingers over her lips, and the green dye on her fringe highlighted by the blazing sunlight. "You forgot something."

She hands him an envelope, manila and tied with a red ribbon and stamped graciously with a seal. He carefully takes it, his hand graceful in untying the knot and opening up the contents of the paper. His eyes scan each word, every letter that's printed on that cold white sheet of paper. And he gets it.

"I hope you have fun."

"I will."

He folds the paper up and once again hides it in the envelope. Handing the item back to the girl, he grins – it was the kind of grin that hid something of a mystery within him that not even his eyes can portray.

"And good luck breaking up with her."

Ready for take off, he turns to look at the girl, that upcurve of his lips fading into a frown as a soft sigh escapes his lips.

"Tooth, it's for the best and you know it—heck, even she knows it!"

"I know it."

"I'll be careful in case she tries to kick my ass."

There's that summertime grin of his, back plastered on his face, and he bolts before she could make another comment, his laugh dancing with the wind. His skateboard leads him up the ramp of their small neighborhood. And then he speeds ahead, using one leg off the board to accelerate, blades of grass being cut by the wheels beneath him. But he couldn't care less. Because today starts another mission—another adventure. And boy, did he live for those.

**54321**

Elsa arrives into a tall Victorian styled building, with towers like Hogwarts and finely carved arches decorating the front gates. This was it, Corona Sin Clair's School of the Gifted; a special institution for those who presented an _extraordinary_ talent.

"I'm here."

She whispers to no one in particular, eyes wide in awe at the beautiful building that stood before her. Students passed by with their different colored hair and accents so thick she wonders if they were really conversing in English. The smell that surrounded her is that of fresh pine cones and roses, and a vanilla waft that lingers in every breath she takes in. And just when she feels herself melting into the environment around her...

"LOOK OUT!"

It only took three steps towards the reception before a reckless student manages to stumble to her with his stupid skateboard, causing both of them to trip to the ground with loud grumbles and incoherent phrases.

"What the—"

"Miss, are you okay?"

She was about to speak, let out a loud bark of complaint about how one shouldn't be coming into the halls with such a deathtrap, until she locked eyes with him. Those light blue that held so much sincerity, and a charm that caught her, left her a stuttering mess before the very handsome young man.

"I…um…you…okay…I—"

"Oh…kay."

He laughs breathlessly, a sheepish tug at his lips as he scratches the back of his neck. He stands with books in one hand, and the other picking up his skateboard.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"O-okay—it's."

Elsa inwardly curses herself for fumbling so much with her words. She's never been so tongue-tied and nervous before – and that's saying a lot because she lived a life of an actress, pretending to be someone she's not, reciting memorized lines, on a daily basis. And it makes her wonder—_is this what it's like to be real_?

"Hahaha, you're cute." He laughs again, a whimsical tune that smoothly escapes from the back of his throat and sends Elsa blushing furiously. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have an important issue to attend."

"That's—"

"However, _Miss Stumble on her Words_, I'd like to make it up to you." He speaks with his eyes – the way they look at her, and the mischief that hides within them. And she's hypnotized and so mesmerized, she doesn't realize he's slowly taking her hand up to his lips. Only then did she react with a gasp when she felt the soft brush against her knuckles. "I'll see you soon."

And just as quick as he came, he's gone. And Elsa is left to stare after him, dumbfounded, and slightly fluttering in the heart. And she thinks to herself, has she always been this shy?

What about all those nights chatting up strangers at bars to gain information, or talking insults directly to a guy whose held a gun to her head? Where have all those years of being a fearless robot gone? Is this who she really is? Has Elsa Arendelle been so vulnerable _all this time_?

She brings a hand to her forehead and feels herself burning up a little. She thinks that, _maybe it's just the guy_. And she chuckles with a little mirth, an explosion in her heart and butterflies that have camped in her stomach. Because, for the first time in forever, she's never felt _so normal_ before.

However, the balance doesn't tip so easily for Jackson Overland as he finds himself quickly skating his way out to the school's back garden. The innocence in his grin is replaced with a knowing smirk as he taps on the screen of his wristwatch.

"Eight minutes and thirty-two seconds. So far I've encountered one new student, although she appears to be harmless."

Something clicks, and a barely audible typing sound begins.

"Tsk, I've got time."

Another click.

"Of course."

He stops, looking through the glass windows. Stepping off his board, he lets it roll towards the door, and it opens. Wind and all it's sweet smelling glory greets him, along with long blonde hair, and a set of beautiful green eyes. There's also that smile that he's more than just familiar with.

"Hey."

He hums out to the garden, and the girl nods back in response.

"What's got you calling me up so early in the morning? You don't even go to your first period classes, let alone _before_ school even starts."

"Just, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Rapunzel Corona."

He speaks as if he's got a whole speech prepared, but he doesn't. Truth be told, he could easily admit that this girl before him isn't just any other girl – she was _his lifeline_. But she of all people already knew that. Everything that needed to be said has been said, a million times over, even before this relationship started.

"I love you. But today, it's over."

The silence is still. And the butterflies and pretty flowers that euphemized the scene could not kill the tension that lingered through the air and suffocated him.

"Oh."

"Do I need to explain?"

"No."

"Then there you go."

"And that's why I'm making this as painless as possible for you. I'm not going to comment on it, and neither are you."

"So, that's just it?"

"That's just it."

And she walks away, just like that. The wind blows past him and her long hair brushes his face. He inhales the familiar vanilla that scented her. He feels the hurt but it's not the break-up that clenches his heart and chokes him. It's the simple way she just let him go. Evidently, she wanted this to end just as much as he did – for different reasons _of course_.

"Ah, looks like she really got dumped."

A whisper carries through the air, tangled in Rapunzel's long tresses of blonde. She takes a small glance to the side, seeing Jackson to have disappeared off somewhere, and three girls gossiping amongst the bushes.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N:**

First, you have to understand that this is a prologue and I will try to make the following chapters after this slightly longer – an aim of 4k per chapter. I'm not promising daily or weekly updates because I stink at them. I also have not reread or corrected this chapter properly yet and I will get into that. If there are any offers for beta-readers, p'm me :)

Now, information needed well, first of all, within the fanfiction itself, unless you got it and you don't need to know, Rapunzel's last name is Corona because she is the daughter of the dean. I don't know if I'll make it clear on the next few chapters but just in case I don't, she is the dean's daughter. Also, based on my old works, you may think I have a slight disregard for Rapunzel but I don't, I love her! She's a cupcake bursting with energy but, she's just characterized differently in the way I write her. So don't assume that I have this grudge against her character because I don't. Also, she's like this because Rakutsu's ex-girlfriend in PokeSpe is also characterized like this and I thought, hmmmmm, I'll make Punzie the ex because it was Jackunzel the then now it's Jelsa, ya know?

Okay, details you need to know. Long story short, the arc is about an ex-criminal starting her new life, going to school and this guy who's a detective of some sort, going to that same school looking for ex-criminals. And that's really the gist of it. There is a tumblr post that explains the title of this fanfiction, and you will find it when I find a way to link to it. Until then, toodles. Please drop a review if you have any suggestions, if you like the plot, if you know about PokeSpe, please review and we can talk about it over tea :D

UPDATE: I have revised this chapter, and added something extra, as well as changed most of how the events play out. The reason to this is because my reference has been translated and I finally understood what was going on in the manga, hahaha. I also though this is better fitting to the characters.


	2. chapter one – heads or tails?

**coins**_  
chapter one – heads, or tails?_

* * *

**Summary: **"Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior." [Jack Frost and Elsa. Jelsa. AU.]

**Prompt: **The quote above, as in the one in the summary is from _The Catcher in the Rye_. The initial prompt is the fact that um, we live in a society that's clearly damaged but, I wanted something more. See, there's this manga based on the Pokemon games called Pokemon Special and/or Adventures. The arc for BW2 is really interesting and if you have any knowledge of it whatsoever, then you'll understand what I mean.

**A/N:** I have changed the previous chapter, quite drastically. It's not _a lot_, but it's revised and a big improvement has been made. Some events have changed as well so, as to not cause any confusion whilst reading this chapter, or the rest of the fanfiction, I suggest you take a step back and read the prologue again. It would be most helpful :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything at all :)

* * *

Corona Sin Clair's House of the Gifted was truly an exemplary school. Serving it's purpose for over eighty years, it is stationed at Burgess, Pennsylvania with it's dark walls, ancient crafted buildings and vibrant display of flowers. However, unbeknownst to the outside world whose prying eyes saw nothing more of the substance displayed by the school's extravagance, Corona Sin Clair was more than just a school for the_ gifted_.

The students of Corona stood tall with pride for their many capabilities that surpassed that of a normal human being. And it is within this very fact that this school has become the key passage to the criminal underworld. Students of all ages have long learned that by entering Corona, they are to devote themselves entirely to rigorous training to hone and control their powers.

It is an unspoken secret, a golden rule that everyone must know upon taking that very entrance exam. The mission of working towards protecting the surface from the evils that lurked bounded to the hells of the crime and injustice of the underworld – this was a duty carried out by secret organizations. The truth of Corona Sin Clair's sole existence is to act as a decoy, a training facility, _and a source for information_.

Those of the staff who knew it, hid it well. And those who didn't—they played puppets to strings they knew no origin of.

"It's nice to see you back again, Jack Frost." There's a chill in the voice that spoke, a sinister crackle in each word. "What errand does your _master_ have for you that involve another infiltration in _my_ school, once again?"

"If you must know, _Professor_ Black, it seems that the criminal organization we _tried_ to take down is rebuilding once again. Rumor has it that their main base is actually here, in this _very fine_ school of yours. Not only that, many of it's members are disguised as new students of this year—one of which is an expert in persuasion and could potentially recruit members through a _very special_ method."

"Tch." The black haired man tosses the file folder across his table, sending papers of important information scattering all across the room. "We are a neutral, _Jackson_, but the more you meddle through these missions of yours using _this_ school, the more we seem to get involved."

"I can't help it if it's tradition."

There's a small drip of sarcasm in the white haired boy's voice. His patient eyes look slyly towards the man before him, a small smirk on his lips. He crosses his leg and tosses what seems to be a small tube-like object towards the table. Before the older man can react, there's a sudden click and Jack is suddenly perched on the very edge of the mahogany desk, the tube extended as a stick to the professor's neck. A devilish smile graces his feature.

He holds the stick like a fulcrum, casually balanced on the tip of his toes. Professor Black gulps with a little growl, as he is rendered immobile by the mischievous seventeen year old.

"I need access to all the new students' data – hard file copy, and a USB copy, sent directly to Tatiana Faye. As well as that, I'm going to need you to change my class schedule." Jack hops off the desk, and settles himself calmly on his seat, his long stick still held out to the professor's throat. "It would seem that I cannot be in the same classes as the dean's daughter anymore."

"Your personal issues have no relevance to your upcoming mission. I have the right to refuse."

"And I have the right to kill you on the spot."

The older man quivers a small smirk, the gold in his eyes shining bright against the darkened room and it's thick crimson curtains, and black stained windows.

"Contrary to popular belief, you have no power to do that, Mr. Frost." A simple flick of the finger, and Jack's stick is sent whirling for the wall, shrinking it, and catching the boy in surprise. Jack jumps off his seat and hisses with a small disgruntled look. "You're no match for me, Overland."

"Make up your mind. Call me Frost, or Overland, just don't jeopardize my position by using both names simultaneously."

"As you wish."

The man stands up, his slim figure clad in black, a dark wooden cane held in his right hand. Jack bends to pick up his fallen weapon, only to have his chin lifted up by the cane. Bright blue eyes clash with those shimmering golden ones.

"I will send for the information. But the next time you mistreat your elders, I won't be so forgiving."

"Tch."

"Remember this _Jackson_, I am not a patient man. I do not tolerate or play games. You'd best be serious when confronting me."

"Fuck you."

It doesn't take much effort for the man called _Professor Black_ to _literally_ kick Jack out of his office. Before the boy can even utter a word of complaint, the door is already slammed shut, and his retractable stick is left lolling beside him.

"That fucking cunt."

"I see you still have a way with the elites, Jackson."

Jack's head snaps up to the familiar voice, and his eyes come in contact with whiskey orbs and a goatee that brings back quite a few memories.

"Flynn Rider." Jack smirks, a signature that he's become somewhat proud of. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Ah, just a little bit of thieving, some investigating here and there."

"Really?"

"Really."

The brunette grins, his tall built leaning casually against the line of lockers. He has a small dagger played by his right hand, and his left seems to be busy holding a fag.

"However, I'm more interested in the new case you're supposedly leading. I hear it's quite the trouble. In fact, it's so much trouble that they're sending all three divisions to one school—how 'bout that."

"You mean me, Tooth, and you?"

"And an extra member from your department as well will be joining us shortly."

"How convenient."

"It is."

Flynn takes a step out of his lax position, and carefully trudges towards the white-haired boy. The look on his face dictates nothing but an easy-going charm. However, the tension that lies within the area tells a completely different story.

He gets close enough to Jack, before he bends to whisper softly into his ear.

"I suggest you keep a wide eye out. There's a difference between an ex-member, and a member in exile."

"It's no different, Flynn – whether they're former spies or terrorist agents. If they committed a crime as a member under the name of the enemy, they _will always __**be**_ the enemy. And they _will __**be**__ taken down_."

**54321**

First class bustles with joys of getting to know classmates and seeing old friends. But through the lens that Elsa uses, it was an opportunity to learn about her surroundings, and label the people around her as an ally, a neutral, or _the enemy_. But none of that should matter now that she's free to live her life _normally_. Still, instincts overpower, and somehow – she just finds herself captivated by the sight of her classmates and the normality lived in.

"Rapunzel, I have the report from Mistress Gothel that you asked for. She also wants you to go to her office now."

"Do you know what for?"

"Not really, but I reckon it has something to do with Jackson's absence from her class today."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Very well then."

Blue eyes trailed after the blonde haired girl whose face contorted dignified sadness. She made slow and graceful movements, at the same time she acted confused and clumsy, greeting people on her way, and then bumping into the chairs scattered across the classroom. Such mannerism reminded her of Anna, _her sister_ – the innocent one.

"Hey."

There's something rough in the voice that speaks, but it sounded friendly enough to catch Elsa's attention. She turns to her right and sees a wild mess of bright red hair.

"Yer the new kid, 'ight?"

"Yes."

"Well, welcome on board!" The girl's movements are sudden, and she grabs Elsa's hand so quickly to shake it, it leaves the blonde more than startled and confused. "I'm Merida Dunbroch, and any questions ye have 'bout 'is 'ere school, the students, anything a'all—or even if ye just want to talk, I'm 'ere!"

"Thank you." Merida grins, the showing of her teeth quite a childish display, but Elsa feels quite charmed. "Actually, I do have a few questions, regarding some students."

"Fire on ahead."

"First of all, that girl – with the long blonde hair…who is she?"

"'At's Rapunzel Corona, daughter of the dean. She's also Mistress Gothel's star student in the medicine department, and quite popular around school."

"Oh."

"Why'd ye ask?"

"Nothing. It's just—she seems a little disturbed."

"Wha'ya mean?"

"Well, she came into the classroom looking a little gloomy and not talking to anyone, but when she was approached by that other girl, her whole demeanor change into something cheerful. Although, judging from the soft tone of her voice, she may be faking it."

"Wow, yer observant."

The red haired girl chuckles, her arms thrown behind for her head to lean on, and legs propped up against the desk. Elsa subtly coughs in distain.

"I guess it's true though—she is acting a wee bit weird. It might've something to do with that rowdy ol' boyfriend of 'ers."

"I see." Twirling her hair between her slim fingers, Elsa scoots a little further to the side, away from Merida. "Boy troubles, I presume, seem to be a bit of a burden concerning our generation's lifestyle."

"Nah—they can't get to you if you just ignore them. That's why I choose to go solo."

"Okay."

"Anymore questions?"

"Just one more."

"Go."

"Who is—"

Before the conversation could further go on, a clapping sound boomed across the classroom, and Merida left Elsa with a small wave and a sorry smile. The teacher enters, unruly black hair shined with bits of grey and white. Following after her was the dean's daughter, the flow of her long hair enchanting the eyes of their male classmates.

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Mistress Gothel."

After the small exchange, the mistress proceeds to take the roll, and Rapunzel finds her seat beside Elsa. A short tension arises as neither girls spoke, nor bothered to acknowledge the other's presence, but from the corner of their eyes, weary glances were exchanged.

"Today's lesson will be cut short to make time for the assembly later on, hosted by Professor Black. For those who are new, Professor Black is the head of the Science department of our school. He will be passing out brand new laws within the lab, as well as other announcements passed on by the teachers from the other departments."

A series of hands shot up, all eager to ask questions. Elsa stayed silent, observing her teacher, and the way her cheekbones stood out, and how her lab coat remained unbuttoned, revealing a bodycon red dress. To the side, Rapunzel was vigorously writing down on a pad, and Elsa assumes they're notes to be taken down.

"Hey."

When Elsa calls, it startles Rapunzel, and she accidentally drops her pen to the ground.

"Yes?"

"Are we required to make a note of all of this?"

"Oh, no." The blonde whose hair shined with a little more gold gave out a small smile, her green eyes glittering with such warmth, Elsa does not feel used to it at all. "I'm just taking it down because it's my job."

"Job?"

"I'm the Science department's council representative and it's my job to ensure that all events – small assemblies, science fairs and many more – that take place within the Science department goes smoothly."

"Even small assemblies?"

"Even small assemblies."

The words drift and both girls no longer feel the need to continue conversing. It's not an awkward situation per se, but there is something uncomfortable in the silence that burns through their ears.

The lesson carries on for another thirty minutes, Mistress Gothel floating from one side of the classroom to another, her style of teaching something Elsa has not yet seen before—but it was interesting. And when the bell rang, students left with much haste, buzzing for their next class. Rapunzel was the last to leave before Elsa, and she looks back at the girl with the faded blonde hair, curiosity overtaking her. She leaves in a small hum, and Elsa does so too, as soon as her bag is packed.

The hallway is filled with many types of people, their hair color all expressive with dip-dyed pinks and full head of blue locks. There were so many interesting things about their habits that Elsa couldn't help but observe – the way they interacted, the girls that silently read their books at the corner, the couples shamelessly making out, and boys all sweaty from gym class.

She was so lost in taking in her surroundings that she didn't hear the rolling of plastic wheels, and a loud "LOOK OUT" calling for her, before she—for the second time that day, seriously—collided once again with a boy and his skateboard.

"Ow."

She gurns, a delicate hand coming to pat what may be a bruise forming on the back of her head.

"We have got to stop meeting up like this."

The familiar voice speaks up and she snaps her eyes up to white hair and those blue eyes that once left her stuttering.

"YOU!"

"Hey, girl with the incoherent phrases."

"I-I-I have a name."

"Of course, I'm so sorry."

He stands up, dusting his knees, and slinging the fallen bag over his shoulder. He extends a hand to Elsa and she carefully took it.

"If you don't know how to ride a skateboard, you shouldn't be frolicking around the halls with it." She grunts, feeling herself pulled up to a stand. "You could seriously injure people with that deathtrap."

"Okay, for one, this is not a deathtrap—it's a very convenient device that allows me to travel places without the much needed effort of walking." Blue eyes roll before him and he feels slightly offended. "And two, I do know how to ride it. If it weren't for you and your by-standing – if you would just pay attention to your surroundings! – we wouldn't keep crashing into each other—literally!"

"Sure."

"I liked you better when you didn't know how to speak."

"Excuse me?"

"You sounded a lot nicer when you were stuttering—heck, you even looked cute! I was even planning on taking you out to dinner to make-up for whatever injury I might've caused you the first time. But it seems to me that you are rude beyond compare."

"Rude beyond compare?! I am the victim of your reckless skateboarding!"

"And like I said, if you weren't too busy day dreaming I—"

"I wasn't day dreaming!"

"—wouldn't have bumped into you."

"I—you—ugh—annoying!"

There's a tint of red splashed across Elsa's cheeks, and the white haired boy found so much satisfaction in the cute way her nose scrunched.

"See, you're cuter this way."

Elsa did not know whether to feel flattered, or scandalized. However, the boy's entire display changed in half a second as he is once again holding her hand and kissing it. The red on Elsa's face grew ten shades darker and a soft whimper escaped from her lips.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, I just really wanted to see your reaction. I'm Jackson Overland by the way, but you'll have the honor of calling me Jack."

"I—"

"Might I know the lady's name?"

Elsa hesitated, still red in the face, and hand still held by Jackson. But his smile is quite the charm and she couldn't let out the rejection she planned to assert.

"Elsa Arendelle."

"That's a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl."

"Thank you."

She whispers to the crowd surrounding them, those that passed by and saw nothing of the incident. And his smile only grows, a little bit of that familiar mischief dancing across his eyes. She feel shyness creeping back in her, and the fluster that tinted her cheeks came like a soft blush. She couldn't speak or pull away. But she didn't have to.

"I'll see you soon, Elsa Arendelle."

And in the blink of an eye, he disappears, blending in with the students that walked through the hallway. Not even his distinctive white hair could separate him from everyone else. And Elsa is left standing confused and speechless.

**54321**

It's the last class of the day and Elsa savored her chance to be out in the field with the grass and the wind, and the tarmac beneath her. Students all lined up, dressed in their sporting gears, ready for the games to begin. Physical Education teacher, Professor Robert Parr stood aside, a clipboard in hand, listing off the names of those participating.

"Elsa Arendelle."

The call made Elsa turn, and sluggishly walk over to the big man. She takes the small piece of cloth he offers, and moves on to her allocated team. Paired with three people – every one of them she's not familiar with – she stood beside them, resting under the shade of a cherry tree.

A boy with large glasses, and brown hair sat down, a seemingly obedient dog by his side. Beside him is girl, long black hair and chocolate painted skin, enjoying the soft breeze that calms her soul and comforts her. And last but not the least, another brunette boy sat, hair wind swept and a goatee decorating his chin.

"Hi."

The girl whispers, patting a large root beside her, offering Elsa to sit down. The blonde humbly complies.

"You're new, right?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome."

"Thank you."

"I'm Pocahontas. And that small boy with the dog is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, and this one here is Flynn Rider."

"Hey ya."

Flynn greets her with a smoldering pucker of his lips. Elsa is slightly startled, and raises an eyebrow at the strange man.

"Stop it Flynn, you'll chase away the poor girl."

Before the brunette boy could make a retort, Professor Parr has already called for all the teams to gather. As they meet up at the center of the playing field, Elsa could recognize a few of the faces surrounding her—including that Jackson Overland fellow. He stood in a crowd of four, along with the red-haired Merida, and two other students she's not familiar with.

The game's rule is explained, the main objective is to get to the opponent's base across the field, without getting caught. Elsa identifies it with chess – the only game she has ever had the chance to play freely. The base acts like the king, and to corner the other players in which whatever move they make ultimately leads to their downfall, was the basic fundamental.

First off, Jackson's team against a team four boys with sadistic grins, and crazy looking hairstyles. The whistle blows, and without wasting any time, not even half a breath, the players are on the move. Elsa could hardly believe how quickly things escalated – and it seems like she wasn't the only one. All new students from all the other teams are in awe at the swift and fast movements of the players. It was something unnatural – as if they've been trained their whole lives to do this.

Jackson is cleverly ahead of everyone else, almost close to the base, but a boy with blue and pink dyed hair blocks his path, and pursues to catch him. Jackson quickly stands back, trying to avoid being touched. If you are touched, you are caught, leaving you a prisoner within the base. And Jackson could not afford to get caught so early in the game.

Acting as defense for Jackson's base is a blonde haired girl, eyes covered with her mess of a fringe. She faces off against another big man with brown hair, and huge arms. For such a little girl, she is holding her stand very well, and does her best to catch him whilst trying to protect the base all at the same time. She makes quick movements to dodge his attempts of hitting her, backing up and seemingly leading the fighter to the corner furthest away from the base. Merida and the other boy from her team are in the middle, being chased by the two other boys in the opposing team.

Despite the fact that winning required teamwork, everyone knew that the chances of all four team members succeeding, was one to none. So they never acted as a team, they treated it as if it were every man for himself.

The players danced across the field for another ten minutes, every moment more urgent than the next. Even if it's just a simple play to strengthen your bones, and stretch your limbs, the way everyone cheered as if it was life or death, amused Elsa. Humans were strange creatures – competition being one of the many things that they relied on for means of survival. But it's also so despicable that such a manner, for the sake of having fun, could be tainted with human greed.

It ended with Jackson as the winner, and Elsa is not at all surprised. He leaves the battlefield with a grin, and eyes that ventured in his new proclaimed victory. There's sweat crawling down his neck, and his breath falls into a fast paced rhythm. When he walks past Elsa and their shoulders graze, she knows for a fact that this boy, whose eyes so full of mischief, and smile so charming, was no ordinary boy. There's a layer of secrets hidden within him – _just like her_ – and _that_ is something she greatly admires.

"Next up, Pocahontas, Hiccup Haddock, Flynn Rider and Elsa Arendelle against…"

"Good luck, newbie."

He whispers, passing by her ear, and the names of her opponents fade with his breath fanning her sensitive neck. She gives him a shy smile, something in her unsure when it comes to this boy. And she looks back once more, only to find him gone into thin air, just like before.

"May I remind you, this exercise determines who amongst you students are physically capable of representing the school in the upcoming games festival. So be sure to do your best – we need _the best_."

"Yes sir."

The cliché would be Elsa winning – something strange for a first timer. But she's trained to have a watchful eye and fast reflexes that her opponents stood no chance. Pocahontas came close, but she ultimately failed to bring the team a win. With the victory, Elsa becomes automatically qualified to participate in the games festival. However, she refused.

"What do you mean you _humbly _refuse?! It is not an option—it's an order!" Professor Parr lectures, and Elsa nods with a bored face. "You, a new student, has the audacity to go against your teacher?!"

"I'm not going against you, sir – I'm just not comfortable representing the school because—well, I'm a new student, wouldn't that be strange?"

"You have great skills, Miss Arendelle. However, you choose not to use them for the benefits of this school – that is violating every code of conduct there ever is written in the book of Corona Sin Clair!"

"I just—I don't like competing."

Elsa mutters shyly, unsure of whether her reasoning was acceptable – even for her. The truth was, she saw no benefit in involving herself with the foolish chargin that could face this school if ever they lost – she'd never take it seriously anyway. She disliked competition more than anything else in the world.

"Come on Blondie, do it for the school." A cocky voice rings and everyone turns to look at the white haired boy, casually making his way over to the duo. "If not, then do it for yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"You look like the type who's uptight and doesn't go out much."

"You're a terrible judge of character."

"Even so, you haven't seen a good time in a long while, haven't you?"

The question struck something in Elsa that she never would've thought of, before. A good time – _happiness_ – that's something alien to her. She's never really thought about it, the true definition of a genuine smile - having fun. She's been across the world, met so many places with so many different people – but all this time, she's always been _isolated_. Because she wasn't touring France for delight, or visiting Big Ben for historical purposes—no. She had missions, and duties – there was never any time for fun. _What was fun anyway?_

"So, what'd you say? Win or lose, wouldn't you like to have fun competing with us?"

His smile is sincere. It's different from all the other ones she's seen on him before. Those were wide curves of his lips, but this one was soft. His eyes have never looked more open than it has before and when she looks into them, they're not shrouded with mystery or mischief. It's all sincere—_he's_ all sincere.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

They shake on it, and his hand is strong and calloused. Even though hers held a firm grip, he still felt the delicacy of her slim fingers. As if, if he held on too tight, it might break. Blue eyes locked with sky-like eyes. And an agreement, a promise sworn to secrecy, whispered by their irises, is made.

* * *

**A/N:**

As promised, 4k-ish words. I reckon without the a/n's it would be about 4.2k words but let's not get bogged down on the details.

A few things, next chapter we will meet the Big Four – by big four I actually mean the _real_ big four, aka Tooth Fairy, North, Sandy and Bunny. Of course, they will have proper names to fit their role within this fanfiction. Like Jack, their deity roles will be used as codenames – seeing as I don't plan on making them immortal or incorporating ROTG roles within this fanfiction. You've had a glimpse of Tooth in the prologue, she's even mentioned in the first chapter. However, she will be properly introduced next chapter. I was actually planning on introducing Bunny this chapter but since I'm following a certain timeline, that is delayed. Also, I used up all my motivation to write on writing all the Jelsa interaction – not that I regret it I mean, come on, I'm a Jelsa shipper and their banter is my life.

Whether Pitch will remain a neutral or an antagonist, I have yet to decide. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to review. Also, this idea of the _underworld_ is taken from my current obsession with Kuroshitsuji. There will be themes from this manga that I will incorporate but the main bulk of this fanfiction is going to based on the BW2 arc. However, there will be a breakaway point where I will no longer follow that plot bc let's face it, the BW2 has barely started, much less, ended. Until next time :)

PS – Please keep in mind this chapter has not been corrected as of yet, so any typos and/or grammatical errors made will be fixed as soon as possible.

PPS – The "okay" bit was not a reference to TFIOS it was accidental, hahaha.


	3. chapter two – enamel

**coins**_  
chapter two – enamel_

* * *

**Summary: **"Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior." [Jack Frost and Elsa. Jelsa. AU.]

**Prompt: **The quote above, as in the one in the summary is from _The Catcher in the Rye_. The initial prompt is the fact that um, we live in a society that's clearly damaged but, I wanted something more. See, there's this manga based on the Pokemon games called Pokemon Special and/or Adventures. The arc for BW2 is really interesting and if you have any knowledge of it whatsoever, then you'll understand what I mean.

**A/N:** It's chapter two and here's hoping for a longer chapter :) As long as there are reviews, little or one, feedbacks through follows and favorites, I will continue to update. Please spread the word and increase motivation! :) I'll be numbering references across the fanfiction, and then I'll put the meaning behind them below on the a/n :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything at all :)

* * *

The surface is the society above crime and corruption – the normal people, with normal lives, living amongst strangers who could potentially endanger the world they belonged to. It is something fragile, weak and vulnerable. This society of ordinary people _needs_ to be protected by noble men who are willing to sacrifice their innocence to become the thin line that barred the surface from the underworld.

However, _The Guardians_ is not an organization who strive for peace, or protection of other people. Rather, they are the government's pawns – the bodyguards of those with the power and money – with the job to ensure that crime is kept under control and no blood spilled below, ever taint those who live above. The Guardians are no more than a protective covering – the _enamel_(**1**) of the surface world.

Society must be seen as perfect and pure, and all the darkness has to be hidden away by chipped and colored paint. It is said that those who work for _The Guardians_ are no less criminals than those they oppose. Except, the government has granted them _access to information_, and the _right to commit murder_.

"Why do you work for such horrid people?"

Jack remembers the day he asked Rapunzel out. Wasting no time in cliché confessions and long speeches, he tells her of his situation. About all the lives he's saved, and those he killed. The adventures to so many places, and the people he's met that he had to deceive. He even goes as far as admitting to his selfish and flawed emotions which glowed with lust rather than genuine affections for her.

She did not reject him, nor did she accept his feelings. But they somehow ended up walking to class together more often, holding hands and sharing quick kisses along the hallways. The only people that ever referred to them as boyfriend and girlfriend are those jealous whores that spread gossip for attention.

But it was no secret that Rapunzel and Jack shared something; a relationship that couldn't be defined by words, but by how he treated her, and in the way she looked at him.

Still, he left her questions about his _other_ life unanswered. And she never once did force him to tell her anything she didn't need to know – because she respected him that way. When they finally admitted to themselves that they were a couple, his exact promise was—

"I will protect you, no matter what happens – you and this world you belong to. Not because I have to, but because I finally love you. But you're going to have to let me."

And she let him.

Although never spoken, the terms of their relationship was established the day he swore this oath to her. It was like a silent whisper, a subtle warning underneath the layers of his sweet, romantic words. He told her in the way he kissed her hand, and looked right through her green irises – that whatever he hid from her, all the secrets he's unwilling to share with her, is only for her protection.

Jack knew what being involved in the works of crime meant, and he did not want the innocence in Rapunzel's eyes, and her soft touches, to ever be tainted by the filth that ruled over the underworld.

"You know, you did the right thing by breaking up with her, right?"

"Really? Then why do I feel so shit right now?"

"Because you've got a broken heart."

Purple eyes stare at him sympathetically, and he dared not look into them. The dyed green strands of hair framed her face in a careless fashion, the rest a natural black that flowed over her shoulders. The girl had terrific looking teeth – something she prided herself with – and the nude shade that stained her lips brought something expressive and sad in the way she smiled at him.

"I broke up with her. She should be the one moping, not me."

"Oh Jack, it's like you haven't learned a thing at all these last three years." Her smile is replaced with a smirk, one that gained a harsh glare from the white haired boy. "I told you to cut all ties with her the minute you determined her innocence – it's foolish to continue a relationship that started with a mission."

"You're the one that recommended me to take the job in the first place."

"Because I knew you would handle it professionally. Evidently, I was wrong."

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that, Tatiana Faye."

There's something bright burning within those blue eyes, a threat that causes the girl to swallow hard. She knew her position, so she never dared to push her luck. But years of friendship have made her realize that ranks and merits meant nothing when you knew Jackson Overland Frost as well as she does. Of course, she should've known better than to agitate the boy in the midst of his personal crisis.

"Whatever."

She hops off the chair she was sitting on, and throws a big book of records down on Jack's lap. Business was starting, she decides, so it was time to take on a more serious persona. Jack obediently takes hold of the records, and scans through them, eyes reading for important _flawed_ information.

Tatiana Faye, better known as the _Tooth Fairy_, collects data and information – kind of like the deity name she lives up to. However, instead of simply collecting children's teeth and exchanging them for money, her skills range from sneaking into important offices in tall buildings, to cracking complicated codes and passwords. Her extensive knowledge within the ICT department, and years of yoga sessions has allowed her to become one of the top ranking _data collector_ within The Guardians.

"I got in contact with North and Sandy, however, they'd prefer to meet with all of us involved in this case – including _him_."

"You mean the _man_ himself?" Jack doesn't bother to look up at Tatiana, eyes still focused on the records he's holding. His eyebrow, however, quirks up a little in a less favorable manner. "It's been awhile since I've talked to him – the guy doesn't have the fucking guts to show his face to me."

"Now Jack—"

"But it's okay, who needs a bastard like him anyway, right? All he does is sit in the big fucking throne of his, acting as if he's some kind of God, and leaves all the dirty work into our hands. He's just as bad as the government in this fucked up country we live in."

"Nice to hear you singing my praises again, Mr. Frost."

The voice sounded slightly amused, and both teens snapped their heads up to look behind them. There they saw the big screen suddenly blur to an image of a man, sitting in a dark office, his chair turned to face away from the camera.

"Man in Moon."

"It's been awhile." The chair makes a small turn, and the man's face becomes slightly visible. Through the shadows he smirks, making Jack's blood boil. "Jackson, Tatiana."

"Sir, we weren't expecting you to call just yet."

"I've already talked to Santa and Sandman, I have relieved them of their duties and narrowed the people working on this case. I'm leaving it to you two, the Dragon Tamer, our informant and just one more person."

"That's not really narrowing it down."

"Oh, but it is. Now we only have two assassins, two data collectors and one Scientist. I think that should suffice."

"Except, do you really think you can trust Flynn Rider—of all people?"

"Of course not."

"But—"

"He is, however, the only connection we have to the black market. I sell him the information he needs, and he'll tell us the valuable information he's gained. It's a fair trade and it's been the same way ever since then. I don't see how this time is any different."

"Except, sir—this is a really big case. To trust an outsider…I don't think it would be convenient. Besides, what information could you be giving to him that's big enough to get him to sell the underworld out, that would not potentially endanger our organization?"

"It is a gamble, but we need his assistance. There is nothing you, or even _I_, can do about it."

"Tsk. So he says."

"I don't care for your tone right now, Jackson."

"Good then."

"But it would do you well to respect your elders—_no_, your _superiors_."

"Please ignore him for now sir, he's just…not in the best of moods. He will be better later on."

"See to it that he does, Tooth Fairy. I do not want his petty problems to hinder us from completing this mission. This is the biggest case we've gotten since two years ago when this organization first came to be."

"_If The Guardians were so brilliant, why couldn't they get rid of their enemy the first time around_, is what people have said. And it's true—we're a bunch of weak pansies and cynics that are not skilled enough to go against something as big as _them_. I don't understand why you're getting yourself involved in this, Manny—and why are you using us rather than you facing the boss down yourself?"

"Jack, that's enough."

"We're puppets, we get it. We're your paper dolls against the wind – we obey because we're immobile and helpless without you. We do your dirty shit because all you know is to sit and order us around. That's what our contracts entail, right? We all agreed to serve under you for life at the cost of—"

"If you understand your position then do not further question me, _your master_."

"You're full of shit."

"I know."

Jack doesn't even get a chance to retort back – the screen blacks out before he can utter another word. Frustrated, he throws his stick at the monitor and Tatiana simply stands and watches him lose control. He kicks tables and turns over the chairs, screaming and cursing. It is never unusual to see a conversation between the _uncle_ and _nephew_ end on such bad terms, after all. In fact, it would be _stranger_ if it _didn't_.

Looking out the window to the crystal sky and it's golden moon, Tatiana sighs. Such a beautiful night and it's stars, wasted trapped in this cage of an aimless game.

**54321**

"Damn mornings."

A mid-thirties man growled, straightening the red tie that choked his neck. He walked through the school hallway, a somewhat bored expression plastered on his face, and a cigar clenched between his nicotine stained teeth. His hair was a blend of brown, ashy grey and dirty white – something rather unusual. But his physique was strong and sturdy with broad shoulders, and his head held high. That is why, he as the new teacher, managed to stir quite a reaction from the female students that passed him by.

"And teenagers are no better."

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, he completely breaks the cigar in half, leaving it to fall lolling on the floor. He stood in front of the headmistress's door, grunting before gently knocking against the intimate carvings that decorated the mahogany.

He doesn't wait for an answer, simply entering without the permission. Inside he meets a black haired woman, with ghostly pale skin, and ebony hair tied into a neat top-knot. He could not clearly see, but from where he stood, behind those glasses she wore, were orbs of dandelion, and hints of whiskey and gold. She does not look up from her work, continually signing important papers with her red lips pursed.

"Mis—"

"Maleficent."

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name. Maleficent – it's my last name."

"Of course."

"What brings you here, teacher?"

"I'm the new recruit…uh, a temporary staff member of sorts. I'm the one from—"

"The Guardians?"

"Aye, that's it."

"Very well." She finally turns to look at him, a very subtle frown curved into her stoic face. "I have received information from Tsar Lunar—"

"You're not supposed to use his full name."

"—and you have been assigned as the Biology teacher of your colleagues. I assume you are quite educated on that subject?"

"The very best."

"Brilliant."

"Anything else the boss sent for me?"

"You will be working with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, also known by your cult—"

"It's not a cult."

"—as Dragon Tamer, and Jackson Overland, also known as—"

"Jack Frost."

He says the name through gritted teeth, and it causes a sly smile to be pulled by Maleficent's lips. She folds her arms and looks up to him with an amused gaze.

"It seems you already know all there is to know. Why bother disrupting me in the middle of such important work?"

"I'm sorry m'am, I did not know." He hisses before turning to take his leave. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be gone now."

He slams the door shut behind him, giving one last glare towards the black haired lady. When the bang of the door comes, he strolls away to where he supposes his class should be. And then he catches a glimpse of white down the hallway, and suddenly all he sees is red. He marches up to the boy, catching the last breath of the conversation.

"And I'll see you after school, Ariella."

"Of—"

"Ever the delinquent, aren't you—Frost?"

The call of his _other_ name causes Jack to make an abrupt turn. And with instincts, he's suddenly pulling up the collar of his teacher, a hand ready to strike a punch. His breathing is heavy, and his eyebrows scrunch in a daring manner. When he locks with green familiar eyes, he immediately lets go.

"You."

"That's a nice way to treat your teacher, eh Frost?"

"Frost? Who's Frost?"

"Jackson, why is this man calling you Frost?"

"I—"

"Ain't it obvious? The guy's got a head of white hair."

The older man smirks, and relief washes over Jack's face. The tension in his muscles begin to disappear, and the many spectators that stayed to watch the commotion have slowly dispersed – including the girl Jack was chatting up.

"Bunny, don't ever scare me like that again."

"It serves you right, flirting away with a girl on the job. Why don't you take this thing seriously for once?"

"I am taking it seriously – I always am. You wouldn't know, we've only ever worked twice before, and that was a _long_ time ago."

"What happened during the Easter Massacre is _not_ a joke Frost. Don't go bringing that up again – specially since many of it was your fault. If you just hadn't gotten in the way—"

"You're such a petty little thing, Bunny. I was young, and knew no better. Yet I was still just as skilled, _maybe even better_, than you."

"You—"

"But we both know you're not here to argue about that."

"Right."

"What's the report so far?"

"I'm going to be under the alias of your biology teacher. Call me Professor Edmund Aster."

"Are you sure it's okay to use your real name?"

"You're one to talk."

"Well, I'm properly enrolled to this school anyway—I _had_ to use my real name. Besides, the school knows _exactly_ why I'm here."

"Then the very same goes for me."

"Okay. Is that all you have to say on the subject?"

"No. I checked with Tooth Fairy on all details regarding the new students. I've left your classmates and Hiccup's classmates off the list, assuming you'd be taking care of those yourselves. So right now I've narrowed my list down to twelve students. I've yet to comb through their information thoroughly but, it seems we have quite a few _flawed_ alibis."

"I checked over my classmates as well. I've only done about five of them so far—I'll do the rest later tonight. Regarding the five, two records stood out – Elsa Arendelle's and Elizabeth Cromwell. But when I looked into again, I've cleared Elsa out as well. The only thing strange about her data is that she was separated from her sister Anna for seventeen years because of her parents' divorce. But Elsa is currently seventeen, and Anna is two years younger – it'd be impossible for them to be separated after Elsa's birth right away. But, I found two different last names – Summers and Arendelle. It's safe to assume that Anna's current dad is Elsa's step-father."

"You're clearing it just based on that? Have you even made contact with the girl yet?"

"Of course I have. And no, I did not just base it on that. I've done my research. I got information off Flynn Ryder that Elsa's dad died recently, which is why she's back in town. Apparently he was a businessman trader, and secured many of the goods he's been exporting from the black market. He based his business in Norway. With that, I searched their town and the school Elsa went to. It seems she was top grade in class. Her record is absolutely clean."

"Okay, what 'bout that Cromwell girl?"

"Her record, on the other hand, it's filled with filth. I think I'm going to forward her information to HQ so they can do a better background check on her. There are so many holes within the data that it simply cannot be innocent. It has to have been made up."

"Okay, sounds good so far."

"As long as we're thorough with our background checks, we'll find the girl in no time."

The bell rings, signaling for classes to begin. Students began to raid the hallways, all in a hurry to get to class in time. Upon seeing a group of girls heading towards homeroom, Jack smirks to himself before subtly fixing his hair. With it looking all messy and laid back, he eagerly makes his way towards them, only to be pulled back by the arm.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"What'd ya mean? I'm heading to class."

"No, you're _flirting_."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? I thought you were being serious about this?!"

"I am."

"Then get your ass to class, right now!"

Jack smirks, that little bit of mischief once again dusting his eyes.

"Relax, Bunny. I'm doing a little bit of research on my own."

With that said, he leaves with a wink. Edmund stands there, quite frankly bewildered, and slightly scandalized by the boy's behavior. But he shakes it off with an angry grunt, and starts heading to find his own classroom.

"That boy will _never_ learn."

**54321**

Before leaving the world she once belonged to, Elsa was told to read – so that she can understand the reality of being _normal_. She was given three books – _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_, _The Catcher in the Rye_ and _Mother Goose in Prose_(**2**). She never really got the third one – why _he_ gave it to her, and what's so special about a bunch of childish rhymes that don't mean a thing.

But reading The Catcher in the Rye made her think things over. Maybe there's a secret, a message he was trying to tell her—through the books she read. So in her spare time, she reads over all of them – analyzing, trying to see the truth that lay beneath those blurry lines. She never did find what she was looking for.

"I never knew you were into classic literature." Jackson Overland comes gallanting over to her, with his pretty eyes and handsome smile, sitting down on a seat beside her. "We're not even learning about _that _just yet for English Literature. I reckon it's not 'til another year before we delve into Holden Caulfield's life."

"It's an amusing book."

"Really?"

"Yes." She gives it to him, paper backed and torn in the pages, as he gingerly took it. "And for someone so surprised to see me read it, you seem to know an awful lot about it."

"I read it—once. I never looked back."

"Why not?"

"It made me think things. And I hate thinking."

"Why?"

"Because life's more than just that, right."

He grins again, an expression that she's become so accustomed to that...it's not right to see Jackson Overland _without it_. And it's something she _loves_ about him – because it made her feel _normal_. There was no reason to hide behind anything, because Jackson didn't look at her with suspicious eyes and prying smiles. He's just there with a summertime grin that melts the ice cold barrier she's put up that numbs her hands and pricks her skin.

"What kind of things did it make you think of?"

"Hm…" He pauses for a minute with a thoughtful frown. "Maybe for people like me, it's different."

"How so?"

"I think there's many different kinds of people in the world. Those who favor innocence, and the ones who crave maturity. I don't know who I am—I don't care about whether I fuck somebody, or stay a virgin forever—but it would be nice to know that there's still people out there whose lives don't revolve around that sort of thing, you know?"

"I really don't understand."

"I guess for someone who already knows where I'm going to end up, I don't really care about losing any kind of humanity in me anymore."

"I'm still not—"

"He's selfish, you know?"

"Who?"

"Holden."

"How?"

"But I guess it's okay to be selfish(**3**)."

If Elsa reflected on it the way Jackson saw it, she might've got it. But she didn't. All she knows is, he's _something different_. He's not cynical(**4**)—even though many would think he is. He's just a realist – and Elsa knows the thin line that bordered the two.

"Does Holden relate to you?"

"In a way—he does."

"Like, what way?"

"I want to protect everyone. I want to protect those who know nothing about the bad things in the world—I want their innocence to stay the way it is. Maybe I don't care if they want to quickly grow up or not, and maybe I don't want to be that person who catches them before they fly off to adulthood(**5**). But I want to be the one—the barrier—that keeps them from seeing red. I want to…I want to protect this world I live in—I want to be the enamel."

Something strikes Elsa. The way he spoke, how easily he trusted her with words so fragile. She doesn't understand. But he laughs and all the bad things she's thought of him vanish. His innocence is something to admire, and his honest eyes gave everything away. But it's dark, the feelings that creep up on her and pierce through her skin.

"_Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior_."

He smiles at her quote, and it stays for a while—the silence. He knows what he wants – something different, someone he can protect. Because Rapunzel was stronger than he ever was, and she stood by him through it all—until now. But falling in love is out of the question.

And just like he swore on that day, eleven years ago – he would protect all innocence, and never let red taint the ordinary people. He can't have someone like Elsa, so pure and so oblivious, become the mess that he is. _No_, he can't be with someone like her, _ever_.

"Heh, sorry for that dump."

"No, it's okay. It's nice."

"You really think so?"

She laughs with one hand over her mouth, and he swears one more time that he will protect this woman's innocence. Because her laugh is the medicine the world needs to heal.

"Yeah."

"Don't fall for me though."

"As if."

"Just making sure."

Bells ring and the school day ends. Jackson stands and holds his hand out for Elsa, which she gladly accepts. Again he kisses her, the soft of her knuckles and the blush that spreads across her cheeks. And he loves it. He loves making her feel flustered. But he knows this kind of thing cannot last. If he were to stay true to his promise, he'd stay away from her. Because she's _too good_ to ever be involved in the darkness he lived on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my queen."

"Third day of school, and I already have a steed. How noble of you Jackson."

"Are you seriously comparing me to a horse?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, my lady, I am not so noble that I should deserve such a title."

His eyes mist and with how quickly Elsa could judge things, she knew there was something different about this smile of his. There's something peculiar about the way he held her hand, and the husk in his voice. And for some reason, the malice that she sees pulls her closer to him.

"I'll be going now."

And he leaves, just like that. Gone to God knows where, once again. But she can't say she's not used to it—it's one of the many things that intrigues her about him.

"I guess I'll go home then."

Sighing to herself, she fixes up her bag, all books piled inside it. She slings the leather-made shoulder bag comfortably across her arm, and walks out the classroom door with a small hum. It's a tune she's familiar with, something _he_ played for her when she was still so young. It may be one of many reasons she was given a book from Mother Goose.

"Excuse me."

A throaty whisper calls, and she doesn't even notice herself sitting on the ground with all her books spilled across the floor. Only when she looks up from her daze does she see a big man with a long white beard crawling all over the floor to pick up her fallen belongings.

"Oh my."

"Oh, hello little lady."

The big man grins cheerfully at her.

"Hello…sir?"

He laughs, a jolly echo that fills the halls and somehow lightens her heart.

"I see you read old Mother Goose." He holds up the book, his eyes clearly expressing fascination. "I love her stories too."

"Oh, that's—"

"Have you read about the _Man in the Moon_(**6**) yet?"

"No, I suppose I haven't."

"It's a good old rhyme—you should get reading to it soon."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You might like it."

"How are you so sure…er, Sir?"

"Everything is topsy-turvy to the Man in the Moon. Hot is cold, and cold is hot—he burnt his tongue on a very cold pease porridge!—and I suppose to him, reality is also illusion, and illusion is reality."

"That sounds nice."

"You'll probably relate to it more than anyone I know."

He smiled, that big old jolly smile of his, and gently pats her head. Elsa blushed, finding the gesture somewhat comforting. His eyes are so big, she notices – so blue with wonder and curiosity.

"I'll give it a go."

He nods, and they both stand up with all her things gathered together. After dumping it all in her bag, he bids her a small farewell, off to where he plans to go, and she's gearing up to head home. The wind carries through the night, making scratching sounds against brick walls and lone branches. The moon shines in delight through the clouded and starless sky, as if not even the thick coat of condensation can prevent him from shining above all.

* * *

**A/N:**

A few things to note, I have a lot of references, like images of what some of the characters would look like, their uniforms and such. I will be posting links to all these in my Tumblr, so please visit handsmouth on Tumblr, tagged with coins :) Bunny is representing the Looker in Pokespe, hehehe.

One of the many things you need to know about this chapter is that I did _heavy_ research on it, to complete this piece. So, bear with me and please read the references below so as not to confuse yourselves. I am being serious about this fanfiction, and where it is headed. I hope you all continue to support me through and through. As long as someone is favoriting or alerting or reviewing, I will continue for your sake.

(**1**) _–_ _Enamel_ is, because I'm so addicted to Black Butler right now, it is the opening song for the third season and well, I was like one day "I wonder what the word enamel means" so I searched it up and I was like "oh that's what it means, why is the opening song about a really dark anime with many murders called a protective covering" and it got me think, maybe there's more to the song than that? So I (pathetically) searched in yahoo!answers if I could use enamel metaphorically and nothing came up. I guess I really should've waited until the English translation of the song was released, right? But I couldn't wait any longer and I'm like, "YOLO I'm doing this, I'll make my own metaphor, that's what good writers do, right?" so, there ya go. Idk whether I failed or not, please tell me, I'll gladly change it (for the better, I suppose).

(**2**) _–_ This one is really lucky. The reason I used _Mother Goose in Prose_ as the third choice is, well, I have this thing for nursery rhymes. I don't know why but I base a lot of my writing on nursery rhymes (okay maybe not a lot, I've only done it once but still) and I think nursery rhymes interest me. I want to write about the meanings of these rhymes and how we can apply to people's feelings and our society. I know they're for the enjoyment of children, but that doesn't mean they can't mean something, right? Anyway, Mother Goose is chosen because she was one of the Guardians in the actual picture books (heh, I did my research) and because there are so many volumes of her books, I chose this one because...Black Butler. Okay, I was like searching for the book Tom the Piper's Son was on and this came up and I was like, interested in it. I looked up the table of contents and I saw Man in the Moon as one of the nursery rhymes and I was like, "this is interesting, I could incorporate this to my fanfiction" so, tadaaaaaa.

(**3**) – _Fruits Basket_ reference. I will dwell on this more in later chapters.

(**4**) _–_ Don't ask me why but I was searching whether being cynical was bad or not and this person made a valid point about cynics not seeing reality enough and just being pessimist and I considered myself a cynic but when I saw that I was like, "man, this is so true though". I thought I'd share this with y'all.

(**5**) _–_ Just to be clear, I have _not_ read _The Catcher in the Rye_ yet. I'm supposed to be reading it over the summer to prepare for our lesson this coming September but I've been too busy doing...nothing...to read it so yeah, I only know about the gist of it. The internet is surprisingly helpful for these kinds of stuff. Anyway, I referred to Holden as Peter Pan because he wants to save the children's innocence, basically he doesn't want them to take part in mature activities like grown ups and well, Peter Pan doesn't want to grow up. I have no idea whether how I explained that situation with Jack's words and I don't even understand it myself but I know what I was trying to get across. Whether you guys get it or not is obviously my fault as a writer for not being competent enough to know and write about the subject, and explain it to my readers. So, please forgive me for that. But I will say, one of the things that I see in Jack is, he and Peter Pan are a lot alike (never aging, mischievous and fun) and I feel like if I can make that comparison, maybe Jack can relate to Holden as well. Anyway, when I actually read the book, I'll change this. Until then, please bear with me.

(**6**) _–_ I think I sort of explained this one already but just a little more insight, _Man in the Moon_ is an actual nursery rhyme and the moral of the story is that this man goes to Earth thinking it's great but because everything is all topsy-turvy to him he ends up not liking it and finds that he prefers the moon. Whatever hint you get from this, and from what I wrote above, take it. You never know if it could be useful, or not.

As you can see, this fanfiction is a mishmash of so many things. It's mostly anime related but you have no idea how many good stories animes actually tell. They give so much depth and meaning to something so simple. I have never seen symbolism done so well in my life as I have in anime and I'm an English Lit student aspiring to be a writer. I think ROTG is one of the few animations that depict symbolism really well, and not a lot saw it. It's saddening. I think Frozen did a few good ones too (that falling white queen chess thing when Olaf opened the window still leaves me in awe). I'd love to read the Guardians picture books because they're interesting and would offer a wide range of ideas for me, I think that's mostly what I'm all about right now.

Anyway, enough about me. This chapter took quite a while to pull through. I really thought I'd get more screen time for North and Sandy but the cameo for North (unless you guys didn't get it then this is extremely awkward) is fair enough for now. Sandy will come soon, I guess, but I'm not making anymore promises. The Jelsa moment was...I needed to have at least one Jelsa moment and I felt like I neglected Elsa for the majority of the chapter so I wrote her in with Jack. This scene and everything they said was meant to go differently but the idea somehow slipped my mind and I had to improvise and now I can't remember it. If it comes back to me, I'll incorporate it in the following chapters. Also, that meeting with North and Elsa...something else was supposed to happen but ugh, and I was supposed to add in more to Jack's identity but I just couldn't put it to words. Please bear with this for awhile. I'll work harder on the next chapter! I haven't reread this yet so any grammatical errors made will be corrected soon enough. I feel like this a/n has gone on long enough, I'm sorry! Please read and review! Thank you :)


	4. chapter three – nobility and games

**coins**_  
chapter three – nobility and games_

* * *

**Summary: **"Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior." [Jack Frost and Elsa. Jelsa. AU.]

**Prompt: **The quote above, as in the one in the summary is from _The Catcher in the Rye_. The initial prompt is the fact that um, we live in a society that's clearly damaged but, I wanted something more. See, there's this manga based on the Pokemon games called Pokemon Special and/or Adventures. The arc for BW2 is really interesting and if you have any knowledge of it whatsoever, then you'll understand what I mean.

**A/N: **I'm actually writing this after finishing the chapter so, tradition is broken. I have not much to say for now, everything I want to say is on the A/N below. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything at all :)

* * *

"It is our duty, as students of the well-known Corona Sin Clair's School of the Gifted, that we showcase our ability to bring home victory to our beloved school, in the _Festival of Games._"

The voice echoes through the gymnasium walls. Up on the stage is the podium, in which Professor Robert Parr, head of the Physical Education department of the school—stood.

"It should be in your honor, to audition and take part in this very important event."

Yawns slipped from the tired students' mouths, and others groaned bitterly at their roaring teacher whose enthusiasm projected across the room. Headmistress Maleficent sat bored and haughty beside the bulky blonde – she glares at the students that dare to disrupt Professor Parr with their spit balls and talkative whispers.

"That is all."

Finally done with his speech, Professor Parr took a step back from the podium, allowing the headmistress to take the stand. Students immediately settled themselves—in fear of her wrath—whilst carefully eyeing their pale-skinned headmistress adjust the microphone to her comfort.

"Good afternoon, students."

"Good afternoon, Headmistress Maleficent."

"I see you are all doing well." She received no response, but her stern gaze told more than a few people what she _really_ meant by such words. "I assume you all know that _everyone_ is required to sign-up to audition for at least _one_ sport in the event. I believe in all of you, my skilled students, with wonderful gifts and _brilliant_ skills—this is a school for the _gifted_ after all, and I expect no less."

A hand shoots up, and everyone turns to the curious boy up front who the headmistress nods to, in a gesture for him to ask away.

"Headmistress, weren't we already tested the other day, by Professor Parr – at the start of school he made us play a game and told us that if we win, we already qualify. What is that about?"

"That is a very good question, Desmond. If you would please answer that, Professor Parr?"

"Yes, of course."

Professor Parr shuffles across the stage, fumbling with the microphone stand in front of the podium, trying to adjust it in a way that both him and the headmistress could simultaneously use it. Students expressed their complaints in their loud groans and even Maleficent found herself rolling her eyes at the big man.

"Professor Parr, any day will do."

Hearing the sharp voice of his senior, the blonde immediately straightened himself up, tangled in the microphone cord and accidentally pushing the stand off the stage. Students laughed out loud at his clumsy display and Maleficent turned to glare at the sheepish PE teacher.

"Oops?"

"I suggest you answer the boy's question before I lose my patience and _strip_ you of your title."

"Right, yes—we wouldn't want that." He nods hastily, before turning to face the student body. Clearing his throat, he speaks, voice booming across the room. "Those automatically admitted to the games with our trial run are our _special_ competitors."

Murmurs spread all around, and people began to question many things involved with this _Festival of Games_. Many students expressed the adrenaline they felt, excited to take part in the events, others still wondered about the so-called _special competitors_ and what the true purpose for such people really is. Maleficent stood, eyes like a hawk, eyeing the students she _knows_ are the candidates for the _special_ team.

"This year, the board decided to try something new with the festival. Because this is a _special_ school, they all thought it would be a great idea if they merged the celebration of the Festival of Games in the south along with the north and the west. This means that many more schools are included in the festival. However, instead of facing hundreds of schools off with each other, the schools have been mixed and raffled according to their type and rank. This means that private schools will face off against private schools, all girls schools will be against all girls schools, and our school will be against other _special_ schools."

"That still doesn't answer his question, Professor."

"I'm getting to that."

Professor Parr growled at the impatient boy who sat smirking at the far left corner of the room. Everyone could easily recognize the troublemaker with those naughty blue eyes and distinctive white hair of his. Though brilliant, Professor Parr knew what his _line of work_ entailed and he was not so fond of such people. Nevertheless, Jackson Overland has long since proven his worth as a regular student in Corona Sin Clair and even Professor Parr cannot take away the fact that he was still _just a normal boy_ with an _amazing capability_.

"Anyway, our school has been raffled against nine other schools of a familiar structure of curriculum with the same _kind_ of students. Therefore, because schools such as Corona and those that we have been raffled with are _brilliant_ with a higher rank in _nobility_ in comparison to all the other schools across the state, a new game has been added to this year's agenda. The people that won and became automatic members of the special team are deemed as the best fighters within your group. That means that _you_ are one of the most qualified people within the school to take part in the game."

"What game is it, sir?"

"It is very similar to the one that's been played in the trials. However, in the actual festival, you are required to _win_ as a team – not every man for himself. Rules have been adjusted to allow people to _save_ those who have been caught in the enemy's base. Anyway, as well as this, the semi-finals for this event isn't the _game_ but a different one that require the same skills. That is why, you all have been chosen."

"Hey Prof," shouts Jackson, all the way from the back, earning him a glare from Professor Parr and a sigh from the headmistress. "We're still allowed to play other games though, right?"

"Yes. Each student who qualifies for the festival is allowed a maximum of three games – this rule will still apply to you whether you audition _normally_ or be chosen to."

"Okay."

"Any more questions?"

The room quiets down, but whispers among students who still did not fully understand lingered in the air. Maleficent takes this chance to usher Professor Parr off the stage, and continue with her announcement. Seeing as the microphone was still a mess after her colleague's incident, she decides to address her students without it.

"Everyone, please listen."

Silence.

"Now that you all know everything you need for the festival, please do your best. Also, I have a couple of students I want to see after this assembly—Mr. Jackson Overland, Miss Merida Dunbroch and Mr. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. I expect _all_ of you in my office as soon as this ends. That is all."

The headmistress leaves the second she's finished, and all the students began to move out of their seats, chattering about the latest announcements for the festival and whispers of _I wonder what schools we're facing_ and _ Are those three guys in trouble?_ The three in question calmly make their way out of the gymnasium, and stroll towards the headmistress' office – already having a _fair_ idea of what the meeting would be about.

**54321**

Elsa ate her lunch humbly at a lone table on the far right side of the cafeteria, her surrounding bustled with noise and many senseless conversations that she found no interest in. However, she does question many things that have been announced this morning. Including the multiple times the word _special_ was mentioned, as well as the comment of _nobility_.

They didn't live in great Britain – not even in the upper east side of New York – so the fact that a title that could immediately tie in with aristocracy is mentioned must mean something more than just a spur on the moment metaphor tried by their PE teacher.

She feels as if she's reading into it too much – maybe because she lived in a world where small details mattered and in the grand scheme of things, anything could so easily go wrong if one little tiny thing went amiss.

She supposes it's not hard to believe that she's just being delusional about it because no one else – not even the confused new students like her – dwelled on the petty thing. But there's a tug in her stomach that urges her to look more into it. Despite that, she still plainly refuses – having left that life meant resisting the temptation of anything that could possibly lead her back to it.

About to drop the subject and get on with her lunch, Elsa is quick to spot Rapunzel. The girl with the golden hair walked aimlessly around the cafeteria, looking weary and tired. Elsa, feeling the least bit of sympathy, decides to abandon eating and just head over to the girl and check if anything is wrong. However, before she could muster up the courage to get up off of her seat and call out Rapunzel, the other blonde turns towards the cafeteria doors and sees a shock of white hair. Looking relieved and a little bit of excited, she quickly scrambles toward Jackson, and pulls him out of the cafeteria before he can even step a foot in.

Elsa watches the scene unfold with mere curiosity. Following after the departure of the two, Merida barges in through the doors with a loud snarl and red in her bright blue eyes. Spotting Elsa sitting lonesome in a table, staring at her, she stomps her way towards the pale-skinned blonde and plops herself down on the seat right in front of her.

"That bitchface _Maleficent_ nevar fails to get on me _fucking_ nerves."

"That bad, huh?"

"Eugh, I don't even want to talk 'bout it."

"Why were you guys called in anyway?"

"Some'hin to do with the fest or some'hin pointless, and I reckon I'm in heaps of trouble s'well."

The words swiftly fall out of the red-head's mouth. To the _normal_ people who accept the lies the world revolved around, this little slip would sound nothing but casual. But there's something in the way she said it, made Elsa think otherwise. She lets it go though, because—who is she to pry on Merida's life – they've only known each other for less than two weeks.

"So, what are you planning to do for the festival?"

"I'm thinkin' huntin'."

"Hunting?"

"Oh aye, one of the things we talked about with _bitchface_ are the adjustments to the games. 'Stead of doing normal archery, we do huntin' instead – specially 'cause the schools we're up against specialize in them things. They are, after all, of aristocratic descent."

"Is that what Professor Parr meant about _nobility_?"

"Aye, believe it or not, Corona is actually one of the few schools in Burgress with students that come from noble families. 'Cross Europe, there are tons of schools that house aristocracy heirs and heiresses. For some reason, many of those _rich ass_ families decided to migrate over 'ere, and most of their weins end up in the same school, in fear of that they might mix in with _peasants_. That kind of tradition 'as carried out over the years, I guess, passing from mother and father to sons and daughters that, most of the people 'ere end up coming from rich families."

"I get it."

"It's a pain in the ass, really. It's no fun being called the snob school of Burgress."

"Are you of nobility?"

"Ye could say that."

"Really?"

"I hail from Scotland, ya'know. In our country, things such as noble schools and whatnot are common."

Elsa kind of understands. But there are still so many things she wants to know. The history of the school is indeed quite fascinating, but she knows that there's more to it than meets the eye. There must be a reason _that man_ chose this school, above all other schools in Burgress, for her to study in.

"How 'bout ye, princess?"

"Princess?"

"Ye speak all proper-like. It's wee bit annoying."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But that's what makes ye a princess, so I s'pose it's aight."

"Okay…I'm not really following."

"Jesus, just tell me 'ere what games ye playin'."

"Oh, if they have any winter games like ice skating, I think I would be into that."

"One thing ye gotta remember with this fest is that, it all just doesn't revolve 'round sports, ya'know?"

"You mean—"

"We do _actual_ games, like there's even card games and chess. If yer good at any of 'em, ye should give it a go."

"Cards and chess?"

"I'm sure they do ice skatin' but, just in case, sign yersel up for some'hin else."

"I am already in the special team so—"

"What fun will jus' one game do?"

"I suppose you're doing two or three?"

"Huntin' and horseridin'. Those two are my specialty."

Merida grins and it's something refreshing to Elsa's eyes. The girl before her is beautiful with her rosy cheeks and matching red hair. She's one of the few people Elsa could swear can take on the world with just her personality. Something warm stirs within her and she feels glad, because for some unknown reason, knowing that someone like Merida is her friend, seems comforting – to an extent that makes Elsa feel contented.

**54321**

The audition line stretches long across the school hallways, and many students found themselves fighting for their spot. Many third years and fourth years chose to stand aside and let their juniors audition first, having known since long ago what it's like to be one of those eager souls ready to stake their prides and participate in the upcoming festivity. Elsa stood at the very back, finding herself calmly waiting for her turn with her head down the Mother Goose in Prose book.

"Fancy seeing you here."

A husky voice comments out of the blue, and she did not need to turn and look behind to see that it's none other than the infamous Jackson Overland. Two weeks of randomly catching him by the halls and talking to him in class has allowed for Elsa to grow accustomed to his unusual habit of popping up everywhere _every time_ just to disappear again.

"What are you planning to sign-up for?"

"Ice skating and chess."

"Interesting."

"Those are the only sports I will admit to have some sort of knowledge in."

"Can you really call chess a sport though?"

"I think you can."

"Okay."

It's strange because, he doesn't say anything else. Usually, he'd fly by different topics and they'd banter over everything until she's out of breath and blushing furiously at her own lack of comebacks. However, this time he's quiet. And as she peeks up from her book to see if there was anything wrong, she finds herself surprised and staring at the empty hallway.

"He's gone."

She never heard him take his leave, and he didn't even utter a word to her before he's up and gone. It stings a little, and she wonders if there was anything she's said that's got him all mad. She replays back to their recent conversation and thinks, maybe it's the way she _seemed_ to be ignoring him because of how she put more focus on reading her book rather than pushing for the conversation. And for a split second, she feels ashamed and slightly guilty – but then she remembers, that's never stopped him before, why should it stop him now? She wonders if it's anything to do with his recent interaction with Rapunzel, and then shakes it off as if it shouldn't have mattered to her.

"You shouldn't worry too much about him."

A soft voice offers, and she turns startled to a boy with soft-looking auburn hair, and cheerful green eyes. She smiles slightly at the boy, hiding the fact that she's panicking inside – how she never noticed his presence was so unlike her, and she thinks she's beginning to lose her old self in this new environment.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Erm, ah—who may you be?"

"I'm Hiccup, it's sort of a nickname given to me by my best friend—Jackson Overland, you know him, right?"

"He's your best friend?"

"Yep. Although, I do question it sometimes."

"Ah."

She lets out a soft giggle, and the boy in turn grins shy and wide. That feeling of pure contentment is creeping back on her and suddenly, she feels as if she's talking to Merida. There's something so similar about this Hiccup guy and her fiery friend that she takes so much comfort from. Maybe it's a good thing – it means that she's finally beginning to adjust.

"Don't mind Jackson, he's always the mysterious _cool guy_ type. He thinks being aloof will get him all the girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"For a second, I thought I did something wrong."

"No, I'm sure you didn't do anything. I don't think that guy's so easily offended that he'd walk off on a girl just because she let something slip out. He's way _too_ easy-going to be _that_ person."

"That's comforting to hear." She gives him a small smile, but it drops as soon as she realizes something. "Wait, you're Hiccup as in—_that guy_, my teammate for the trials!"

She brings her finger up to point accusingly at him, but the excited tone of her voice told him she's neither angry or annoyed – just surprised.

"Oh, yeah! That was me, and you're Elsa, _right_?"

"Yes, of course."

"So, Elsa, my fellow teammate who stole my spot at the special team—"

"Hey, don't go blaming me for that! You could've won, if you just swerved passed that skinny guy two seconds faster, you really could've gotten to their base."

"Ah, two seconds – you're quite precise."

"I reckon it'd be two seconds."

"But still, you did play well, I'm sure you deserve to be in the team more than me."

"I just don't understand, that guy you were against was lanky compared to you…how could you not have gotten pass him?"

"Ah, well—I tripped a little on the way and before I could recover from it, he pinned me down. I guess luck wasn't in my side, you know?"

"Well, that's too bad."

She gives him a smirk, one he returned by sticking his tongue out. She laughs again, feeling herself a little more than confident. There's something about Hiccup, something different—something _wonderful_—that she admits is lacking in Jack. There's happiness in his eyes, and his smile exudes nothing but innocence. Jack is mischievous – that's a given – but he also has an aura to him that's hard to read, _hard to understand_. His innocence is presented differently compared to Hiccup's – Jack represented _everything_ that child would be, but he was also someone who _lived_ in the borders of reality. And Elsa thinks _that's why_, compared to this best friend of his, he was more guarded with maturity.

"I really do hope Jackson's okay."

She let the words slip out of her mouth, and Hiccup offers her an earnest smile that catches Elsa off-guard.

"Look, I can't read Jackson's mind. Most of the time, when he's like this, he's just acting like it because he thinks it's cool. But, there are times when, he really does have a reason to be all mopey and flakey. And I know you'll think this is slightly stupid and weird but, I really think for him to get all like that – you must be important to him."

"You're right – that is stupid and weird. We've only known each other for less than two weeks – to think I'd be _that_ least bit important to cause him to act like that, it's absurd."

"Take it from me—his best friend, the guy thinks of you as someone special."

"Really now?"

"But, you know, that's just in between the two of us—_for now_. Lord knows the things Jack would do to me if ever he finds out I've been off blabbing my mouth again. It's just like that time with Punzie when I—"

"Punzie?"

"Yeah, you know—Rapunzel? Jackson's _ex_-girlfriend?"

"They went out?"

"Did he—he never told you? And you never knew?"

"No…he never did."

"Oh, um…this is—"

"But it's okay. It's none of my business anyway."

"Yeah."

It gets awkward before anything else could be said to save the conversation. Neither one bothered to talk again, and the wait in the line becomes slow and _painful_. Hiccup feels guilt gnawing at him, and there's a nag in his mind that's telling him to fix the mess he's made. But before he could say anything else, they reach the end of the line, and Elsa wordlessly signs herself in, and leaves with no goodbyes, and not even a small glance back.

"Good Job Hic, you've done it again."

**54321**

"I still don't get why I have to come with you."

Loud-mouthed Flynn Ryder complains, trudging through the dirt and garbage scraps they come across within the hidden alleyway.

"Clearly, you have it all figured out—you don't need _me_ to get you into the black market."

"Aren't you my friend? You should come regardless of whether I need you or not – just for moral support, you know."

"Still, I'm not too fond of this dump. Why is his office in _here_ of all places anyway?! He'll scare off his customers."

"You of all people should know why _he_ hides away in the most exclusive part of town."

"I really don't think he needs to hide though, that guy can get out of _any_ mess whether there's evidence or not. It's a charm us people who operate under the _black market_ have – you know."

They stop at what seemed to be a dead end. But the two boys knew better than to judge as far as _just_ the eye can see. Flynn takes a small turn to the left, kicking with all his power against the hollow red bricks coated in wet moss. They break into pieces, and a small door appears.

"Jack, you sure we can trust this guy?"

"You're really one to talk."

The white haired boy smirks, flicking his hair in a smug fashion, and Flynn rolls his eyes in response. Knocking, both boys took a step back as a squat and rotund man answers the door with a not-so-intimidating glare.

"And who may you be?"

"Aw, come on Larry, you know who I am—just let us in. We have an appointment with the _doctor_."

"I'm sorry but the doctor is _very_ busy right now and will not be taking in any guests."

"Let them in, Lawrence – you do not need to be so stiff around these two boys."

A crackling voice sounded from behind, and the tubby man turned to see his boss—tall and slender with purple menace in his eyes—smirking at him. Making rumbling curses, _Lawrence_ steps aside to let the two boys in as his boss humbly leads the way towards his dark office with the tattered books and broken shelves.

"Excuse the mess, Mr. Frost and Fitzherbert, I was just doing some renovating."

"Renovating in what way?"

Flynn eyes his surroundings – the darkness that enveloped the little room, and dimly lit lamps the only source of light. He frowns at the posters put up on the walls, all pictures of constellations and creatures of the _dark_. He will never admit it, but the works of _his old teacher_ will never fail to creep him out.

"Take a seat, Jackson and Eugene – get comfortable because this may take awhile. And Lawrence, please fetch us some tea."

"Yes, my lord(**1**)."

"So, what brings you two here—not that I am not flattered, of course I am. It is, after all, a very rare occasion when two former students of mine take time off their _very busy_ day to come have a chat with me."

"Doc, you know what I'm here for. I'm sure it's no news to you the new mission we have been assigned to. I need information."

"And perhaps Flynn Ryder is not good enough?"

"Heh, my information is just fine and on point, thank you very much. But this boy here's not one to take little details—he wants the full picture. That's something even _I_ can't give him."

"So you come to me in this desperate time? How sweet, you are very sweet Jackson—you have not changed at all. But, you know the drill. Information from me will _cost_ you."

"Okay, what game do you have in mind?"

"Since you seem to trump all of my other games, I've come to the conclusion that my skills are _no match_ for your ingenious capabilities. So, I decided, this time—I'll make it easy for both of us. Just guess the card I present to you, and whatever you ask, I will answer."

It was sudden, and no one could have predicted it. But, one moment the doctor was just shuffling his cards and talking calmly away, and now Flynn's dagger is digging through the old desk, Jack gripping it tightly.

"When'd you even take my dagger—what the hell Jack?!"

"Are you perhaps so unsure of your skills that you feel the need to threaten me?"

"Fine. Let's do it your way—but you're not giving me very fairy odds, _Dr. Facilier_ and that's one of the things I hate the most."

The doctor smirks, crooked and yellow teeth shining against the dull red light that surrounded them. He shuffles his cards skillfully, bending it and halfing it. Flynn watches in amusement and Jack eyes the doctor's movements carefully, trying to catch a hint of anything that could help him win this _impossible_ game of cards.

Minutes later and the doctor is done. He places one card faced down on the desk, and awaits for Jack to take his guess.

"I'll give you three guesses. Lose out on all three of them and you're out the door—come visit me another day when lady luck's shining on you."

"I'll get it right."

"Aren't we a little too confident?"

"I have learned from the best, after all."

Jack gives a small smirk, before his face contorts to a serious frown. He stares the card down, as if somehow hoping to see right through it. Breathing in, he takes his first guess.

"Two Diamonds."

"Wrong."

"Five hearts."

"Wrong."

"Ace of Spades."

"Wro—right?"

Dr. Facilier and Flynn stare at the smirking boy in awe. So many questions ran through their head but it almost seems illogical for Jackson to get that guess right. So accurately _right_.

Looking down, the doctor laughs to himself – something wicked, something awful – before turning to look Jack in the eye.

"I see. You're more skilled than I thought. You really have _grown_. But you're still the same—_too damn clever_."

"Jack how did you—"

"Dr. Facilier, our payment?"

"Of course, anything you ask, I will answer. So fire away."

"The girl we're looking for, do you happen know who is it really?"

"No. But, I can say that you're not just looking for _one_ girl Jack. You're looking for _two_."

"_Two_?! Man in Moon never said anything about this!"

"Tsar Lunar(**2**) often gets his facts wrong – I should know, I've worked under him for God knows how long. But, in trade, people tend to talk a lot about things that involve harming their businesses—including me. As an opium dealer, I am very open towards the black market, as they are to me. I have many colleagues that hire _special spies_ to ensure that their businesses are safe in the underworld. The girl you're looking for who has the _thing_ you are looking for is a daughter of a trader. But there's nothing extraordinary about her other than the fact that she worked with her father for _that_ organization. It could even be possible that right now she has retired and has no clue of whatever important item she possesses. The other person—the one who has been recruiting—is still an active member of that organization, and therefore is _someone_ else. It's even possible that this other girl…could be a _boy_."

"A boy?!"

"You mean to say after all this time we've been chasing geese?"

"That is correct."

Jack clenches his fist, feeling slightly insulted at the fact that he was given _false_ information. He blamed _that_ man—his uncle—for being so incompetent to not even know _anything_ about the prey.

"It's nothing to be angry about—you don't have to blame Tsar for this. I'm sure that it's all a big misunderstanding and he didn't mean to send you corrupt data. Like I said, I have worked for him for a very long time – more than fifteen years. He gets it wrong sometimes – but his intentions are for the best of _The Guardians_. This sort of information is hard to come by, unless you have deep connections with traders and black market businessmen. It's only natural for me to have known, and you to not have."

Taking in a deep breath, Jack releases his tight fist and runs a frustrated hand through his snow locks. Flynn eyes him wearily, feeling confused and out of place.

Although admitted to be part of the team, and knowing the gist of the mission, he was still in the dark of the major details. Flynn didn't personally know Man in Moon – he's only ever met Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, and of course, Jack Frost. In his line of work, information was delicate – one thing out of place could make or break a mission. That's why, he was never trusted with big information—he had to dig those out himself—and that also meant that the information he knew and could offer cannot compare to this kind of information the doctor shared with them.

He knows he's now over the line, listening to all of this and he's confused – he still doesn't understand. But despite all this, there's no denying that Jack was his friend and betrayal was out of the question with these two.

"Jack, I think we better go. Afternoon classes will start soon and our classmates may get suspicious."

"Yes, of course."

Jack muttered numbly, standing stiff, and slowly making his way out the door. Flynn grabs his dagger, and tucks it in safely under his belt. The doctor just sits and eyes them. Jack's sluggish movements allowed Flynn to exit before him. And just before he could fully go out, the doctor calls him back.

"Jackson."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'd keep an eye out for your little friend. I'm sure he knows more than he lets on."

"Flynn?"

"Yes."

"I don't think—"

"Remember what you've been taught, Jackson. No one, _not even your friends or colleagues_ can be trusted when dealing with the underworld. That is the one thing you should _never ever_ forget."

"Okay."

With a nod, the doctor lets him go, and Jack walks out the door. In that moment, Lawrence comes out of the silhouetted kitchen, a tray in hand with a pot and three cups.

"Did they leave already?"

"Yes."

"The tea will go cold."

"Then let's have a chat, my slave. I'm sure we have _much to discuss_ regarding our _recent_ findings."

Outside the door, Flynn waits for Jack at the other end of the alleyway, tired and restless. He gave a sympathetic smile towards his trudging friend whose shoulders drooped in frustration.

"Did he give you anymore information?"

"No."

"Well, that sucks."

"It doesn't even matter. I have everything I need. I guess it was worth it playing his stupid game."

"Oh yeah, about that…how'd you guess it right? I'm pretty sure what you did was impossible—even for geniuses like you."

Jack grins.

"Heh, your dagger."

"What?"

"Your dagger, on the table, the lamp behind the doctor reflected on it – that allowed his cards to be seen."

"You mean—"

"It was like looking at a mirror, really—or a fortune teller's ball. Either way, it showed me the cards he was dealing, and what he put down, _clearly_. The best part was, he never even knew it—_until_ the very end. I knew taking you with me would come in handy—I was right after all."

"You mean to say right from the start, you weren't planning on threatening him? Rather—it was just an act so you could cheat."

"Yeah."

"And he knew?"

"Of course."

"Wow(**3**)."

"Don't be so surprised Flynn – games like that aren't about rules and regulations. It's about winning and getting _what you need_. We live in a world filled with cheaters and wise and clever men willing to put everything at stake just to get what they want. We are not noble men Flynn, despite the blood that runs through our veins. We're selfish and self-righteous people, and our lives revolve around crime and injustice. If we play by the rules, we're sure to get trampled on(**4**)."

It's quiet for awhile, and both boys stood directly outside the dark alleyway, the sun burning bright against the cemented pavement and blinding them with it's long rays.

"Daughter of a trader…you know what this means, right Jack?"

"Yeah."

"There's only one girl that fits that description perfectly."

Jack stays silent.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Somehow, I'm not even surprised."

"So what's your next move?"

"I'll investigate her myself. I'm not telling Bunny, or anyone about her just yet—I'll let _The Guardians_ get on with that wild goose chase. Because _Elsa Arendelle_ is _mine_, and _mine alone_.

* * *

**A/N:**

(**1**) – If you've ever watched Kuroshitsuji, this reference really isn't that hard to get.

(**2**) – I know I mentioned it before, and I guess I just assumed that everyone knew but..._Tsar Lunar_ is actually the _real_ name of Man in the Moon from _The Guardians_ picture book. I found out about it a long time ago, and I thought it was just common knowledge among ROTG fans to know these kinds of things. Amongst the characters from _The Guardians_ picture book series, the only real names I've altered are Toothiana's and Bunnymund's. Santa Clause will still be Nicholas Saint North, and Sandy will still be Sanderson Mansnoozie (unless I say otherwise).

(**3**) – If you've ever read the manga _Spiral_, you would know that this game was played on Narumi by Kousuke, and Narumi used this same trick to win against Kousuke.

(**4**) – There is a quote that continually inspired me to write this chapter. It's from the latest Kuroshitsuji chapter, and it's a Ciel Phantomhive quote. It goes like, _I am not so noble that I would stake my life for someone else. Nor am I so forgiving that I would sit by and allow someone to trample me. I am a selfish and self-righteous human being. _Basically, this end quote is a variation from that quote. I really love this quote because I understand it and to an extent, I can relate to it. And it's there in the summary, the fact that this fanfiction revolves around the wrongs of human nature, and what I'm trying to say is, it represents the characters of this fanfiction better than any other quote I could ever find. That's just it.

One of the reviewers said that though the pacing is fine, it would be nice if I tone down the fillers and the background stuff which is understandable. I love long reviews but most of all, I love criticism. It's because of these kinds of reviews that I grow as a writer and I thank you for that. It's true, I go into too much detail and I lose my plot sometimes. One of the many reasons for this is because, as of right now, I still have no idea where exactly I'm going with this. I know what I want but not exactly how I want it and I'm stalling. But finally, with this chapter, we're finally getting somewhere, and a plot is beginning to stir, and it's also closing in on the events of Pokespe. I'm so excited to write the next following chapters which will contain a lot of revelation, more Jelsa and characters coming into light—Anna, Hans and Kristoff will soon make their debuts.

I feel like I'm really contradicting a lot of the events like, just last chapter Jack wanted to stay away from Elsa to protect her, and now he's finding out that she could _potentially_ be the enemy. So yeah, I think that's a really bad habit of mine but, I'll work my way around it. I'll try to speed the pace, but still keep it steady and not too complex. We'll see how this goes. As writer, I am still trying to learn, after all.

I wanna know what you guys thought of this chapter—were you surprised to see Dr. Facilier becoming a vital character for the plot? I didn't really plan it. Of course, this fanfiction is hugely influenced by Kuroshitsuji and if you know that anime well enough, you would see similarities between Dr. Facilier's character here with Lau from Kuroshit, as well as The Undertaker from Kuroshit. Now, with that said, I need your guys' help – I need you guys to (**a**) name me some Dreamworks characters you would like to see and (**b**) tell me if you want Jack and everyone else to have their powers. I have a plot for both having powers and not having powers. Also, I have not thought of a proper villain yet but, I do have an idea on who it could be. Any suggestions are welcomed so please review any thoughts or criticism you have to offer :)

To finish this note, I would just like to say, Pokespe just recently updated and if you know anything about Pokespe at all, you would know that it updates like once every fifty years so, to have two volumes worth of translations be uploaded, that's a big surprise for the aspiring fans. As well as that, I saw the latest scanalations from the most recent Japanese volume released and I tingle with excitement because my OTP was sailing and I might just cry. This chapter is to celebrate Pokespe's massive effect on me. ILY KUSAKA AND YAMAMOTO-SENSEI! :D

PS – This chapter has not been beta-read but I will beta-read the prologue again once this is posted, and will continue to beta-read chapter one. So, stay tuned :)

PPS – to _Trapid_, if you like BL, you might find _Black Butler _and _Karneval_ or maybe even _Makai Ouji: Devils and Realists_ as anime to your liking. They're not heavy or officially BL but they have themes that can be mistaken for it. I'm not a shounen-ai fan but I have seen many animes that border around these :)


	5. chapter four – as far as the eye can see

**coins**_  
chapter four – as far as the eye can see (part one)_

* * *

**Summary: **"Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior." [Jack Frost and Elsa. Jelsa. AU.]

**Prompt: **The quote above, as in the one in the summary is from _The Catcher in the Rye_. The initial prompt is the fact that um, we live in a society that's clearly damaged but, I wanted something more. See, there's this manga based on the Pokemon games called Pokemon Special and/or Adventures. The arc for BW2 is really interesting and if you have any knowledge of it whatsoever, then you'll understand what I mean.

**A/N:** Another chapter filled with…lots of research. This time, inspired _more_ by other things, and of course, other Disney characters will be in it! I hope you enjoy it :D And PS, this chapter is brought to life because of one of my old addictions. If you look through my profile, I wrote fanfictions for Peter and Wendy and one of them is about gambling and cards and whatnot so, I get to live out that fantasy once again.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything at all :)

* * *

Las Vegas—the city of cards and coins and dices and liquor. It was the _haven_ capital of those who possessed the addiction to _everything_ wrong with the human world – sex, drugs and gambling. But Jackson Overland saw it as _his_ Wonderland.

As a young boy, already exposed to these kinds of things, Jack saw comfort in dealing cards and drinking alcohol. He was never one for simply _fucking_ and never meeting again but, it would be a _lie_ to say he's never done it. Of course, _drugs_ are also important goods exchanged within the _black market_ – Lord knows how much opium Dr. Facilier has sold in the different states of America—much less, _in Las Vegas_ – and that _makes it_ Jack's business.

There are different types of black market traders. Those who mass produce their products, and sell them internationally – more often than not, it is usually the drug dealers and armament traders that do this – and those who hide behind dark alleyways and small buildings, only selling their goods locally. Traders of the black market can also be found in plain sight, selling and dealing their products cleverly through methods that cannot be seen by the naked eye.

Dr. Facilier is neither of these three. As a fourth option, he is a man whose black market activities are hidden from the local community of Burgress, but is titled infamous all across the world. He is a clever man who is able to get off the grid and hide his cash trail, and still be able to perform illegal activities across the globe. Of course, it never is hard to do all these—specially for a former _Guardians_ worker.

Jack admired everything about the doctor – his skills of lying and deceit, and everything he had that made all his crimes possible. But he _despised_ the man more than anything in the world – even more than _that pathetic uncle_ of his.

"Jack!"

Startled from his sleep, Jack immediately turned to his left, grouchy eyes and an impatient frown directed to his _best friend_, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

"We're here!"

"I can see that."

"Aw, come on—I didn't mean to disturb your sleep but, we really gotta go. We're the last ones on the plane, and everyone's away to check into the buses already."

"Okay."

Mind still dazed and blanked from his long nap, Jack stands calmly to pick up his bags from the trunk. Hiccup waits patiently with concerned and watchful eyes.

"Say Jack, are you okay? You've been kind of out of it lately."

"I'm fine." The white haired boy muttered lazily, dropping his bags on the floor, and then picking them up again with the littlest bit of willpower. "Just tired."

"Whatever's bothering you, you know you can tell me all about it, right?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Something was _way_ off, Hiccup could tell. Jack's sluggish movements was more than enough of an indication that something was _clearly_ bothering him – he didn't even have the heart to properly hide it from Hiccup, and he _knows_ that as a spy, Hiccup was trained to not be deceived by such _amateur_ attempts at lying.

But, with the respect that he's always had for Jack, he suppressed himself from further questioning the boy. He knew _all too well_ that when Jack's like this, it _never_ is anything good—much less, _his_ business to know, anyway.

Dropping the conversation, Jack and Hiccup walked slowly and casually towards the doors out of the airplane, offering small smiles to the flight attendants that stood by them. They made their way down the ramp, to the baggage claim, meeting everyone else from their school at the gates leading out to the buses that would take them to their hotels.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Jack never noticed the commotion taking place around him. Hiccup, however, saw the crowd gathering around the gates and quickly identified many of their classmates as part of the group. Grabbing Jack's hand, he quickly sprinted towards the crowd, earning him a loud and confused groan from his white haired best friend.

Arriving at the scene, Jack and Hiccup squeezed their way into the tight circle of students that gathered around two individuals. Finally getting to the front, they see one of their own – black haired and brown eyes, a prankster around school known as Aladdin – facing off against a red haired gentleman with sideburns, wearing a uniform from an all-too-familiar school.

"Southern Isles."

Jack lets out, gritting his teeth as he took a step forward, an attempt to get involved and further cause more havoc for the _red-headed kid_.

"And you, _little wretched brat_, keep your hands off of me. The next time you _dare_ to touch me again with those filthy and uncouth hands of yours, I will personally cut them off myself."

"You prick, it was an accident and _God knows _I wouldn't even want to touch anything of yours, or your _stupid school_." Gasps were exclaimed and the boy from the school _Southern Isles_ stood gobsmacked with an open mouth and wide eyes, staring straight at Aladdin. "What? You and your prissy school can't take insults?"

Stomping towards Aladdin, the boy growled with his finger pointing accusingly at the black haired boy.

"Listen here you no-good-thieving dirtbag! I'll have you know that _I_, Hans Prince, is not someone you want to _mess with_."

Aladdin backs up to his side of the crowd, the finger still pointing at him, barely touching his chest. He smirks and it only riles Hans up as he took another powerful step towards him.

"Easy there."

Smooth as ever, Jack comes in between the quarreling boys, a playful smile, but dark and heavy warnings in his eyes. Hans saw this, and took a step back, swallowing slightly as he tried his best to hide the fear that struck him, the minute Jack laid his eyes on him.

"Should we all be fighting right now?"

"Yes."

"Aladdin, behave yourself."

"That little wretch started this!"

"Who's the wretch over here?!"

Aladdin tried to charge at Hans, but Jack's arm blocks him, and Jasmine from behind pulls him back – her eyes looked into his with such a plea that he couldn't help but obey.

"I apologize for any inconvenience one of our students caused you."

"Jacks—"

"But, judging from how you're talking to us, you probably deserve it."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said _you deserve it_. And you know what else? You deserve _more_."

Things always happen so fast when Jack is involved. In a flash, Hans is sitting startled on the floor, his fingers grazing a red spot under his left chin that Jack had punched. His green eyes flare the minute realization of what just happened hit him, and he's up on his feet before anyone else could utter another word.

Jack turns his back to Hans, attempting to walk away as he now feels bored and unamused. However, Hans is quick to grab his back-collar and swiftly aim to punch him—but he dodges it. Instead, he successfully pulls Hans by his stray arm, and kick him right in the gut. Gasps surrounded them as Jack backs up with a dangerous glare directed at the now coughing and crawling boy.

"Don't you dare _fucking_ touch me."

"Hans!"

A girl runs to Hans' side, her long strawberry blonde hair braided into two sides. Her blue eyes were teary with concern, and she crouches near him to help him up. She glares at Jack who only stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough is enough! You've had your fun, now leave us alone!"

"Your boy started it."

"And I am ending it, _on his behalf_."

"Anna—"

"Anna?"

"Hans, don't talk, let's get up and go to the teachers! I'm sure they can treat your injuries."

"Please, he only has a small bruise in his stomach and chin, at most."

"Please shut up."

"As if I was planning to seriously injure a wimp like him. If all your players are like this, how do you even hope to win this year's _Festival of Games_?"

"Violence does not mean skill!"

"But reflexes does."

Growling, Anna blows a raspberry at Jack, which is returned with a roll of his eyes. She stands up, Hans' arm around her shoulder as they limped towards their side of the crowd. The students all made way for them, most shooting glares towards Jack and other Corona students.

At the back, Elsa sat at one of the metal seats the airport offered, watching as the crowd chattered and dispersed and then gathered once again. Uninterested in all that was going on, she simply observed from afar, listening to their chants and gasps and angry cursing. Merida sits beside her, busy chowing down on her sandwich, also indifferent towards the loud ruckus. Instead, she made her own noises of delight, seemingly enjoying the food.

"I wonder what's going on over there."

"If yer curious, go'an check it out. No harm in 'at."

"I'd rather stay here. It's a little…messy over there."

"Princess dun' want 'er hands gettin' dirty, eh?"

"Well, it's not that."

"Really?"

"Maybe it is."

"See."

"But, other than that, it seems like such a waste of time."

"How?"

"Following a flock of copies and bystanders that are only there for the show, not necessarily because they have any participation in all that's going on—I don't want to be that type of person."

"What're ya? A hipster or sum'hin? Originality's long dead, dear."

"It's not about originality at all."

"'En what?"

"It's about mindless following."

Merida takes a small side glance at Elsa, still chewing on her food. But the look on the blonde's face made her stop for a while, sandwich crumbs stuck around her frowning lips.

"We should—"

Elsa turns to Merida, cut off short at the sight of her red-headed friend whose face stared back at her in confusion. A few moments of silence pass before Elsa erupts into small but elegant giggles. Merida's eyes widened, still confused, and quite honestly, baffled by what has gotten into her normally calm friend.

But before Merida could ask the question, Elsa puts her hand up in a signal to pause, and then composes herself, little breathless laughs escaping her mouth in the slightest. She then takes something from her pocket, a white cloth folded neatly, and then gently wipes the crumbs off Merida's face. The other girl just continued to stare at her in awe.

"You had something on your face."

Elsa smiles, the first genuine smile she's ever given since starting out school, less than a month ago. Merida turned to the side, her solemn eyes staring down on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Aw, look at you two cuties."

Startled, both girls turn to look up at a grinning Jackson Overland. Beside him is a sheepish Hiccup, and a smirking Flynn.

"A little girl-on-girl romance brewing in here, ah?"

"What're ye talking 'bout?"

Merida mumbles, eyes once again directed to the ground.

"You better be careful Mer, Hiccup here might get jealous."

"Dick."

"No foul language please."

"You're one to talk Jack, your mouth is the champion of cursing."

"That was a terrible comeback."

"No it wasn't."

Flynn and Jack continued to playfully argue, and Merida jumps in with her own witty retorts. Hiccup stands back and gives Elsa a small smile, and she did too – another genuine smile that reaches her eyes. Turning to check the crowd, she sees that all the people that gathered before have finally dispersed, and gone away back to their respective schools with their respective friends.

"And Elsa will be rooming with us."

"Um, excuse me?"

Suddenly pulled to the conversation, Elsa turns her attention back to the group.

"Jack's insisting on taking on the connecting rooms at the hotel. He thinks you'd agree to sleep in a room with Mer beside him and me and Flynn."

"We've one more girl 'ere sleepin' we'us. Depends who she is, an' if she agrees."

"I'm okay with it."

"Told you."

"But, aren't girls and boys separated by east and west wings of the hotels?"

"No."

"Who gave you that idea?"

"I just assumed."

"Nah, they're not that strict here. I mean, the festival is held in Vegas for goodness sakes, can't really get more careless than that."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, shall we go to the bus now?"

"Yes, of course."

"Aye, I'm plannin' on takin' another nap on the way to the hotel."

"Same here, I'm beat."

"Let's go then."

Flynn, Hiccup and Merida walked ahead, arguing and laughing as they lead the way. Jack and Elsa are left behind, picking up after everyone's baggage.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jack offers, carrying the heavy load on Elsa's side, and handing her the lighter ones. "Wouldn't want you to overwork yourself, princess."

"Why does' everyone keep calling me that?"

"Because you are one—elegant, poise and regal; you might as well be the queen."

"This whole talk of royalty, this is all we ever talk about."

"Well, you are into fairytales."

"Mother Goose is more than just fairytales, you know."

"I know."

He looks at her, a small smile and clouded eyes. Today she cannot read him – has not been able to, for a good number of days now. But though she's sacred of everything he might be hiding underneath his charming persona, there's still something within him that pulls her into trusting him. And she's always been the type to listen to her instincts.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

**54321**

Female fatale Megara Lightwood has been sticking her nose into the underworld business for a very long time. Her dark auburn hair lured prying eyes into her direction, and the wit of her smile became a prominent accessory she used to charm petty and drunk little boys—_they do not deserve to be called men_—into giving her information. Working under the same circuit as Flynn Ryder, she was a dangerous vixen with a cynical mind-set, and a sharp tongue.

The Guardians run a network of information that stretches all across the globe – amongst them include former members of the organization itself—_the doctor_ being one of the few notable examples—as well as other black market traders, and _snitches_ under the guise of _regular people working regular jobs_. Megara, free-spirited and skillfully aiming for the gold, works as a bartender within local pubs in Las Vegas—her specialty lay between her pretty face, and nimble coaxing.

"Shouldn't you be attending your _silly little fest_ or something, instead of drowning away your mornings and afternoons at a rundown pub in the middle of the gambling capital of the world."

"I'm glad to see you too, Meg."

There was a loud crash that echoed across the quiet room, followed by a bountiful amount of _I'm sorry_'s and metal and glass making cluttering sounds. Megara sweeps a lazy hand across her forehead, eyes rolling and a tired sigh escaping from her lips.

"It's not that I don't enjoy seeing your face, Jack—it is a very pretty face, _after all_—but, it's dangerous to be asking me things in broad daylight, specially when _literally anyone_ from your school could just pop up any minute and hear us."

"Isn't it better though—less people, more privacy."

"Have you ever read _The Great Gatsby_?"

"Can't say I have—not planning to either."

"Well,_ I like large parties_—Jack—_they're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any_ privacy(**1**)."

"Are you quoting the book on me?"

"Yes."

"Ha, you're funny."

"Oh, where has the child who once was damned in love with English Literature gone?"

Another crash is heard, along with the same paternal string of noises. This again received a not-so-pleasant reaction from Meg.

"Dude, seriously—what's going on here?"

"It's the newbie. He's still not used to this part-time job so he's been destroying a lot of plates due to his clumsiness. I reckon he's the boss's kindred or something – that's why he hasn't been sacked yet."

"And you put up with that? Never really saw you to be the patient type."

"It's a virtue – and I kind of have to, if I want to keep this job of course."

"Why here?"

"It's the most popular pub in the local area. Vegas has a ton of bars, pubs and hotels that acquire _a lot_ of customers, but the best ones _always somehow manage to stumble their way here_."

"You mean all the murderers and criminals and basically anyone from _the underworld_."

"They're not _all_ from the other side, you know? In fact, many are just regular people who happen to _know a lot_, or have _seen a lot_. It's the best foundation for a base, specially for a snitch like me."

"And you get money out of it, which is good, right?"

"Of course, that's all _I am after_, after all."

It's the nth crash of the day and Megara has finally had enough. Quickly excusing herself from Jack, she marches towards the source of all the racking noises and clumsy serving, only to come back seconds later with a tall and built man whose orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb—more than Jack's white hair.

"How many times have I told you, if you can't wait on the tables without _destroying_ anything, just _stay behind the damn bar_."

"But you also told me to not touch anything when I'm at the bar. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do then because all your orders contradict each other."

"Excuse me?"

"He's right, you know."

"Zip it, Frost."

"Sorry."

"And as for you, _mister big shot with the big mouth_, just clean the bar until it fucking sparkles and shines. That ought to keep you busy 'til I find a more suitable job for you."

"Yes m'am."

The man leaves and Megara heaves a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, so early in the morning and the guy's already got me screaming bloody murder."

"It's one, I can hardly call that early."

"Hush you and just get down to business, before anyone else comes and you lose your chance."

"Right." Taking a long sip from his champagne glass, Jack leaned in closer to the bar table, hands held together with his chin resting on top. "I figured, it's a bit too late to get out of the bind with my uncle – I don't even know why I tried to in the first place. Nevertheless, I've still got business with _that man_, so whether or not finding him and uncovering everything about him is going to help me with _my situation_, I've still made it a personal mission to _do just that_."

"I think I know where you're going with this."

"Self-proclaimed _God of the Underworld_, Hades—the man responsible for _my parents' death_—I want you to tell me _everything_ you know about him – starting from his _current location_."

"That's ambitious."

"Are you saying you don't know anything?"

"I'm good Jack, but I'm not _that_ good. You overestimate me."

"Only because you deserve it."

"Is that flattery I hear?"

"Who knows."

"Whatever." Setting a bottle of gin and tonic water beside Jack's glass, she leans against the counter, a thoughtful smile playing on her lips. "But if it helps your current mission, I'd be happy to lend a hand."

"Thanks."

"I don't really know much about his current location—the man himself is _always_ mobile, in terms of his work ethics, and life. _He's like a ripple in the water, impossible to_ catch(**2**)."

"Tch. It's not like I haven't heard _that one_ before."

"But, I can tell you one thing that _may be of use_ to you."

"What is that."

"Before moving to _god knows wherever he is right now_, _Prince Azure_ spent _a lot_ of his time in Norway. The guy spends less than three days in one location—never mind a country—so it got me thinking, there must be something pretty special in this place that he couldn't get away from. I know all this because he was pretty much on the radar for almost six months – I could track his every move, and see the pattern he's travelling; the guy was pretty much open for _that length of time_. It was careless on his part but, it doesn't seem like anyone else noticed, except for me—of course."

"Norway? Why Norway?"

"I don't know. He may be looking for something—or _someone_."

"Some—"

Realization hit Jack in a flash. Blinded by everything the doctor has told him, Jack was never able to properly arrange his thoughts back in order to formulate a proper understanding of _the current situation_. But everything was finally falling to pieces—the _mystery_ that was Elsa, Hades and his erratic behavior, and the _wrong information_ sent to the Man in Moon! He never thought that just by following the trail of informants and snitches, he could go so far with uncovering the truth about _this damned mission_ – and be _this much closer_ to _avenging_ the death of his mother and father.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Jack answers breathlessly, his eyes fired with determination, and cheeks flustered red. Meg saw something in him that she hasn't seen in a long time – and now she knows, _she's hit the jackpot_. Smirking, she tosses a coin to the air, watching it flip and land on the table.

"It's heads."

"With that you get one bonus info from me."

"Please, tell me."

"The Southern Isles has been working hand in hand with one of The Guardians' biggest rivals within the underworld—but you already know that. However, just two days ago, a bunch of their _more competent teachers_ arrived here drunk and talking _way too loudly_ for their own good. I don't know how accurate this information is—they may just be trying to reel me in because they somehow know I'm working under The Guardians. Even so, I think you have the right to know that they've already found out that _three brand new students_ of theirs had been recruits from _that_ organization."

"In their perspective, that may be a good thing. Finding three new recruits mean that they have three different hostages for interrogation which will _definitely_ put them in the lead in terms of finding out what that organization is planning. However, thanks to _you_ Meg, I found something worth ten million more than just _three useless recruits_. If you look at it through _my rose colored glass_, you'll see that these runts probably haven't even been baptized with nearly half the information their seniors have. But I have game on the boss. _And once the king hits checkmate, the pawns will all tumble down with—oh, his fair gentleman_(**3**)_._"

**54321**

Luck didn't just side with Jack in terms of his work, but within the festival of games as well. Always stationed in the _gambling capital of the world_, it was his playing field and therefore, the advantage has always been on the palm of his hand. But it's not the tricks and quick shuffling that earns him the gold – rather, it was his quick wit and the swift way he dealt with cards that's got him winning _two_—three, if he manages to pull another win this year—_years in a row_. The card games were his specialty and dices were his friends—fixed or not, he still manages to pull through.

"Being able to manipulate chance, is a powerful skill in itself(**4**)."

"You think so?"

It's the sixth game of the day, two more before the finals, and Jack was going through each and every one of his opponents like money spent and burned. Every card dealt to his favor, and every bad situation he managed to turn.

Being told as a child that the shuffling of the cards, right from the very beginning, would determine the winner of the match – it carried on to this very day _except_, he no longer believed in _winning by the shuffler's favor_. The sentiment was there, but _never_ in how he played. His mind was set to focus on losing the _bad_ cards and _making sure_ lady luck played by his _sleight of hand_.

"Two more cards, and if I drop it both—_you lose_."

The next turn was tense, and the crowd was silent and watching. In Jack's corner stood Hiccup and Elsa. Hiccup was extremely supportive, sparing time to pray to the God above to let his light _shine_ down on this tactless best friend of his. Elsa, on the other hand, though silently cheering Jack on as well, looked up in fascination with the way the white haired boy played his turns. Every move he makes seeming reckless, but always ending in his favor—she thought him amazing.

"I never knew he was _that_ good with cards."

"Oh, Jack? Yeah, it's always been his forte."

"Really?"

"He's a clever guy, excelling in academia and physical exercise. But, he also has a thing for gambling."

"So he's a natural gambler?"

Elsa deadpans and Hiccup vigorously shakes his head, trying to redeem his best friend's name for the sake of _the girl he may like_.

"Well, yeah—he does gamble but, it's more than that. Jack is really good with playing with luck and manipulating chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The buzzer sounds, and the host gladly presents Jack as the winner. Not a card in his hand, he waves to the crowd of swooning girls and cheerful schoolmates all screaming in his glory. He's that much closer to another year of victory, and he can feel the pride welling up inside him.

One of the many things there is inside Jackson Overland Frost – beside his _underworld persona_ and mysterious façade – was an avid gambler and a smug boy, only looking for the praise of other people. That's why those around him that know of his true identity felt obligated to shower him with all the _hopes for success_ in these small competitions because they all knew, _he was never in it for the job_, but he genuinely wanted to play and win for the school. It was one of the only few things he has left to remind him that, _he's not really Jack Frost immortal, and a guardian for life, but also Jackson Overland—a normal boy_.

Approaching his friends, Jack grins innocently at the two of them, happy to get that _little game_ out of the way. He always found the first seven competitors to be the easiest, and the last three to be the most daring _and exciting_ ones out of it all.

"Jack, that was so great! I didn't know, after all that time, you were hiding a flush under your sleeve! That was terrific!"

"Thanks! I saw him using his trump card early in the game, but I saved mine for the end anyway, just in case."

"You were wonderful, I've never seen someone play with such confidence before, specially with a game handling something as random as cards. You really never know what you're going to get with those things."

"Heh, you're right El. But, it's in my blood to be good at these things. I wouldn't be Jackson Overland if I couldn't win over such an easy guy like that."

"Man, I wouldn't be talking like that just yet."

"Why not?"

"Your next opponent is from Southern Isles and this guy went through his opponents almost as skillfully as you did. I'd be careful Jack, this guy could be dangerous."

"So it's early this year, huh? We didn't even make it to the finals."

"Pardon?"

"Usually, because Corona and Southern Isles are the top schools, we usually end up having to face each other at the finals. But it seems competition _really is good_ this year after all, we'll be butting heads early this year."

"If Southern Isles isn't your final opponent, it's scary to think what your last two will be. To think that this year's shuffle could really make such an impact is just…wow."

"Relax Hic—"

Suddenly disturbed by the beeping of his phone, Jack stops mid-sentence to excuse himself and pick it up – somewhere away from the two, _away from Elsa_.

"Hello?"

"Ey mate, we have a situation here."

"Bunny?"

"That's right—I need back up."

"What's going on?"

"Some goons working for _them_ somehow managed to crack my alibi and are now chasing me all across the city. I was spying on them whilst they planned a conspiracy heist against their boss when I accidentally went too far and _exposed_ myself."

"Heh, typical Bunny."

"Just hurry up on here, I'm getting tailed and it ain't pretty. I've already called North, he says he's on his way but it _may_ take some time judging by his location so, unwillingly I'm asking you for help since you're the closest to me."

"You sure you should be running away? I mean, they are planning to undermine their boss."

"Yeah, well—not exactly. I'm pretty sure they just did that to lure me in."

"Stupid."

"Just come here already!"

"Right, I'll be there. Just send me your possible location in ten minutes and I'll be there."

"TEN?! MAKE IT FIVE."

"Ten's the best I've got Bunny. If you can't do ten, stall them."

"Right, ten it is."

"Good."

Abruptly ending the call, Jack strolled back towards Elsa and Hiccup who were patiently chatting and waiting for him by the venue's entrance.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"An errand from one of the teachers."

"Really? Who?"

"Mr. Edmund."

Upon hearing the name, Hiccup subtly stiffened. Although, this did not go unnoticed to Elsa's eyes. However, skillfully trained in the art of deceit, she plays it cool and continues conversing with Jack, only taking small glances towards Hiccup's immobile state through the corner of her eye.

"So I've got to go. I'll leave you in charge of walking the princess back to our hotel, Hic. Make sure to keep her safe."

"Will do Jack."

"That's odd for you to say."

"How so?"

"You've been distant for a while Jack, I thought I did something wrong."

He smiles with a charm that catches Elsa breathless. And then he grabs her hand and kisses the knuckles with the soft of his lips. She feels the familiar heat radiating off her cheeks and she knows it's been long enough since she's last felt him hold her, _touch her_ like this. And she can't get used to it—it's the same as that feeling of, never being able to get used to _almost dying_, no matter how many times she's done it(**5**). The cynical metaphor only applies to the uneasiness, yet relief, she feels in the pits of her stomach when intimacy between her and Jack is displayed.

"I'll be back soon, your royal steed."

One blink and he's gone, fading with the crowd and the disappearing to the night. The lights burned neon and bright, and the crowd bustles with many, many people—strangers of all types—that she will never meet again. Hiccup steers her away with a peppy conversation, and she laughs despite her absent mind. Because all she can think of is his searing kiss on her sensitive skin, and that look in his eyes that tells her something is changed within him.

Jack skates past the crowd of drunks and make-up filled women whose only destination was heaven beyond compare through the method of class A drugs(**7**). His stick is extended beside him, used to stir his way resiliently through the many people, as well as accelerate the pace of his board. Arriving at the agreed location, he arrives just in time to see Bunny jump over the fence and stop at a dead end.

"Got'cha now, ya little snitch."

"Think again."

Jack emerges from the shadows, a smirk plastered on his face, skateboard in one hand and stick in the other. Bunny coughs out disdainfully at his clichéd entrance, but keeps the word vomit to himself. The men just laughed, clearly amused at the appearance of the white haired boy.

"Who's this? You brought a kid as a back up? As if a stick can take us down."

"Yeah. If you're gonna call for help, should've at least called your seniors or something. This little—runt, what is he, a newbie?"

"Sorry to break it to you lads but, as much as it pains me to say this—and believe me, it really does—this guy's no newbie; he's my senior."

* * *

**A/N:**

(**1**) – The quote is by Jordan Baker who is, by the way, my favorite character from the novel. I think I familiarized Meg's character in here with Jordan's so I felt the urge to put it in.

(**2**) – This quote is from _Fruits Basket_ and was used to described one of the most complex characters of the manga, Shigure. I'm pretty sure I also familiarized Hades' characterization with his. Specially because of their antagonistic behavior but clever minds that make them loveable. The only difference would probably be, I think Shigure would be smarter and he'd be more anti-hero than villain.

(**3**) – This is like a subtle reference to _London Bridge is Falling Down _and instead of _fair lady_ I used _fair gentleman _and instead of _fall_ I used _tumble_. The pawns thing is also a reference to an _X-Men_ quote which I may elaborate in the second part :)

(**4**) – Arc-V quote which is actually highly relevant to the situation.

(**5**) – Hamatora quote reference.

I feel like I missed out on some so when I re-read this chapter with a fine toothed comb I'll add more. The prologue and chapter one has been re-read!

I know I use a lot of references, and that I take so many ideas from books and animes and mangas that I read and watch. It may seem like because of this, I'm dry or I lack in my own originality but please don't think of it that way. I'm trying really hard to create a unique story, using all the Disney and Dreamworks characters I know, as well as adding a little bit of anime-esque feel to it because I adore anime a lot—as strange as that may sound. I'm not trying to steal other author's ideas – that's why I put in references in my a/n's so that I can be clear to my readers that many of the things I've used aren't just my own. I'm still learning as a writer – something I wish to be when I grow up – and I'm using fanfiction to practice different styles and try out what I can do. I've written a lot of romance based on many different issues and ideas I've conjured up from either reading other fanfictions or books or mangas, or listening to songs – that's how I get my inspiration from. I'm trying to move forward from that to more serious issues and mature plots and embed the things that I learn and love in a lot of my writings so I can express my appreciation for the many wonderful things that I've acquired from many different stories, books and movies. I hope you guys continue to read on, and stay with me to find out how this story ends, and how as I go on, I differentiate all my references to my _own actual ideas_.

A few things I want to address with you guys, and I hope you comment on this, one is, is the way the conversations laid out too confusing? Like, do you guys not know who is speaking sometimes and does it bother you? If it does, please let me know, I will try and do something about it. Also, the story, is it too slow and too complicated with too many irrelevant things or is it too fast and jumpy and leaves a lot of blanks that you think will never get answered? And lastly, is there not enough Jelsa, to keep you guys going? Please tell me any suggestions you have and I will see to it and better my writing to make it more enjoyable for you as my readers. Any other criticism is welcome, as long as it is not a _flame_ or a rude remark._  
_

A plot is finally brewing and I've almost got _everything_ Pokespe out of the way. In about two chapters, I'll be able to breakaway from the Pokespe plot and try out my own main plot. I hope you guys like it. Jack has found out many things by this point and I know _exactly_ what everything he has learned is leading up to. Making Hades the villain was a difficult choice to make but I finally settled on it when I the whole "God of the Underworld" thing came out. Also, are you guys surprised that Jack is Bunny's senior? That he's a higher rank than Bunny in the spy system which technically means he's Bunny's boss? Oh, and this is a two-parter so in the second part I will explain why the title is _as far as the eye can see_. But, if you squint at the end, you'll probably get why that's what it's called. Please review with opinions and anything at all, if you enjoyed this chapter or not. Also, I'm wondering how well I did Merida's Scottish accent and Bunny's Aussie accent. If you have any comment on that, I'd also take it :)

PS – Not reread or proof/beta-read! It's eight am and I'm I haven't slept at all yet, and I am freakin' tired.


	6. chapter five – as far as the eye can see

**coins**_  
chapter four – as far as the eye can see (part two)_

* * *

**Summary: **"Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first one who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior." [Jack Frost and Elsa. Jelsa. AU.]

**Prompt: **The quote above, as in the one in the summary is from _The Catcher in the Rye_. The initial prompt is the fact that um, we live in a society that's clearly damaged but, I wanted something more. See, there's this manga based on the Pokemon games called Pokemon Special and/or Adventures. The arc for BW2 is really interesting and if you have any knowledge of it whatsoever, then you'll understand what I mean.

**A/N:** I've been so invested in my real life I've completely neglected my written life – I'm sorry. But like, seriously though, when school started, I hardly had any time to breathe. I tried really hard to balance my ginormous pile of schoolwork with my fandom stuff and then for some reason, this year I have so much of a social life I'm actually beginning to miss being a loner. So, yeah, I've been busy. I also have other addictions—which includes this j-drama I'm watching called _The Liar Game_ and it is the best psychological piece of work I have ever come across. And because of that, I finally got motivated to write another chapter! If you've ever watched it, you'll see many references to it. Of course, this chapter is bundled with unexpected events, and many other revelations that continuously complicate things. HAVE FUN! :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything at all :)

* * *

"This guy—your senior?! Ha, you make me laugh."

"Boy, if you have such a wimp above you then you must be pretty shit, you old geezer."

"Some spy organization you are—letting the _children_ ahead of themselves, as if that's going to stop us."

Jack was never fond of cocky people – although, Edmund would _beg to differ_ seeing as such a claim would portray the young man's hypocrisy. Seeing the two gloating and laughing men really struck a nerve with Jack. They _assumed_ that he's weak because he's younger and _automatically_ less experienced but, he can guarantee you—inexperience isn't even a word to Jack's stake in the underworld. In a way, he may find these people's incompetence _laughable_.

Jack doesn't waste time—he never does. He's got the guys on the floor with his powerful kicks, and skillful maneuver of his stick, whilst Bunny disappears into the shadows, only for an explosion to occur half a second later.

The men are coughing up blood and smoke surrounds them. Not knowing where the two _guardians_ will strike next, they carefully stood up, only to be hit on the head and tripped down to the floor again. More explosions occur, flames of bright white and pink lighting the dark alley the fought in.

"What the hell are those two?"

Another unseen attack and they're up against the wall – the burly staring right into Edmund's glaring emerald eyes, and the slender man cowers before Jack Frost.

"What do you want from us?!"

"We'll give you anything please—just don't hurt us!"

"Talk is cheap for guys like you—you don't even deserve to be in that _fucking_ organization."

"Why are you here and what business does your boss want in Vegas?"

"We swear we're only here to investigate on the Southern Isles! That's all!"

"And why?"

"We don't know!"

"How can you investigate without knowing what for?"

"Hades doesn't tell us anything! We're low ranking lackeys and all he wants us to do is monitor what happens in this city between now until the end of the fest."

"Why the fest, specifically?"

"We told you, we don't know!"

Jack lets the slender man go in frustration, throwing him to the ground.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you're all a bunch of useless cunts."

He turns to the other guy and kicks him mercilessly, again and again. The burly guy is all bloody and begging with his partner beside him shaking in fear of Jack. Edmund stands aside, a blunt stuck between his teeth, and rolling his eyes.

"Mate, calm the fuck down, will ya."

The older man says in a lax but irate manner. He leans against the wall, blowing his smoke with small puffs and ashy dust falling to the ground. He finishes the stick and throws it to the ground, kicking the other man—the lesser looking of the two—preventing him from crawling away _discretely_. Jack continues to ignore him, continually beating up the lackey before him.

"Tell me where the fuck's your boss, fucking tell me now!"

"We…don't…know—"

The man half passes out, hardly breathing with blood all over. Jack never stops, and his hands shake. Because he's so _goddamn frustrated_ he has no _fucking_ idea what to do now. He thought he could get even closer to finding out the shit about this _God of the underworld_, but he couldn't. And _it's all this man's fucking fault because he knows absolutely nothing about the bastard he fucking works for_.

"Right mate, that's enough."

Kick, punch.

"Please stop, he's going to die!"

"Oi Frost."

Punch, kick, choke.

"NO! STOP!"

"Jesus Christ."

Edmund grabs Jack's wrists, and pulls him back, throwing him to the wall. The white haired boy tumbles and angrily growls, perfectly springing off the bricked wall and launches himself towards the older man. Edmund dodges and Jack attacks him with his stick, sweeping it across the ground, striking the metal trashcans that surrounded them. Edmund on the other hand, takes out his boomerang, made of flashy magnesium, potassium and glycerin(**1**)—the most dangerous weapons produced by The Guardians organization.

"If you want to have a go at me then come on Jack—just mind that I'm no forgiving person."

"Well neither am I, Buns."

They don't fight though, or take action. They just stand there, staring each other off. The two spectators – a half unconscious and bloody man sprawled on the floor, and his partner – sidelined and scared to make a move. The thick atmosphere pierced through their skins, carried by the polluted air of alcoholic breaths and the toxic smoke of marijuana. Surrounded by junk and trashcans, the small alleyway they stand in poses as the perfect battlefield between two comrades.

"Despite your rank and your skills, you're still a fucking child mate – with shit emotions that get to you."

"Are you really going to lecture me about _my_ feelings when you're no better than me?"

"Please, I'm not the one prancing around and getting into girls' pants for the sake of fulfilling their damn hormones."

"Fuck sake Buns, you should know by now that I do that to find the female culprit."

"Aye then what about your foolish dependence on this festering hatred you have for that damn Hades to keep you on top? Think you're so good just because you have enough frustration in you to actually bother to kill someone?"

"Big talk coming from someone ranking lower than me. Ten years in this business and you're still not a bit better than the useless grunts we have at the headquarters."

Jack ends the conversation, abruptly walking away with his last statement hanging in the air. The two men on the floor look up at Edmund, not a hint of despair evident on his face – despite the hurtful words thrown between him and Jack. Instead, he groans, running a hand through his hair of grey and brown. He then proceeds to cuff the two men, sitting down on the brick wall beside them, and lighting up another cigar.

"That bastard sure knows how to get on my nerves." He blows a puff of smoke, before taking in another breath of the nicotine filled cancer stick. "Be thankful your partner's not a handful like him. It took the bosses a coupl'a years before they found him a suitable partner. Turns out, it was me. Heh."

Stick in between his fingers, he offers a blow to both men who reluctantly obliged, choking in their own inexperience.

"The boss is very fascinated in him. We were originally sent to keep an eye on him and him alone. But we're not good enough to tail after a guy like that."

"We even thought it'd be too easy."

"But today, you get your first impression is wrong—am I right?"

"Yeah."

Edmund stands up, gesturing to the two to do the same. And they follow, a hand each bound to the other. Edmund drags them around like disobedient dogs, still smoking his cigar. He escapes through a hiding in the small alleyway – a secret passage no one thought twice about. And if it weren't for the blood staining the tarmac ground and browning the red bricks, no other proof of such an encounter existed.

**54321**

"The shuffle for the next round has concluded. Players of chess, checkers, dices and cards, please proceed to your designated area. Announcements consisting of who your opponent will be, and how the games will carry on, will be made shortly. Good luck."

The speakers sound through the hall, players scattered across the waiting room, seated according to their schools. Elsa and Jackson stood up, movements synchronized as Merida, Hiccup and Flynn gave each other assuring nods. Jackson silently walks away from the group, an aura of anger and frustration emit from his very presence. Elsa stands there staring after him, unsure of what's going on. But she silently shakes it off, and goes off on her own.

She arrives at the room, plain white surrounded with many geniuses that specialized in the complex game of chess. She learned, due to her past three matches, that _chess_ in this fest is _more_ than just being clever and witty in the works of strategy games. It has a rather psychological nature bound to how the players choose to play the game. Although the rules never change – it was the same chess she always knew – the players were different—_very_ different.

These guys weren't your normal chess players that stuck to the rules and focused on getting rid of your pawns and killing the king. No—these guys wanted more than that. They didn't want to show off their intellect by simply moving a few pieces and then magically ending up in a checkmate; these guys wanted to play with you – play with you enough to embarrass you. The aim isn't to win and hit checkmate—it is to deceive your opponent into playing their pieces by your hand, scheming to corner them into falling to your checkmate by their own faults.

There were six people in the room – currently. One monitor is displayed flat against the wall, presenting the challengers and who they will be facing. Kida Nedakh—that was her opponent.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kida."

A beautiful girl with hair an elegant stream of white, and eyes bluer than her own, stood before her, chocolate hand offered in a friendly handshake. Elsa takes it, a polite smile sent her way as they shook hands.

"I'm Elsa."

"You're very beautiful."

"So are you."

"Please go easy on me."

"And _please_, go easy on _me_."

The formalities ended between the players and the series of games began. With six players left, it was an even three of one on one matches, with her match played last. The round is more private compared to all the other games she has played so far. The room involved no audience and no timings; it was just silent plotting amongst the contenders and no one is expecting a definite outcome. Pawns are being traded everywhere, schemed sacrifices for something even bigger. Queens are unleashed at a later stage, and the knights come and go.

It was the semi-finals and ultimately a big deal. If you cannot win in this last match for a place in the finals, you cannot recover, and you _don't_ get a prize. So Elsa watches as the games progress. She sees the nervous breakdown among the players, pressure evidently getting to them. She sees false smirks and genuine winning smiles, every move you make dangerously accused as a tactic to win over your opponent.

She knows she's good at lying. She knows she can play chess. She knows she's good at mind games and manipulating people. It was everything she ever knew but, that was the life she longed to runaway from. To suddenly be pulled back into a world of everything she detested ever doing, was uncanny. But despite all the negative thoughts, there's a thrill inside her that she cannot shake off. And the blood of a spy runs through her veins and knows exactly when she hits home.

"Elsa Arendelle of Corona Sin Clair, and Kida Nedakh of Southern Isles, please step forward."

The referee calls out and Elsa stares at the empty seat, silently inviting her. Kida proceeds to sit down on her own chair, hands gracefully placed on the table, and a calm expression formed by her face. Slowly, Elsa sits down as well, and the coin is tossed to decide who plays white and who plays black.

"Heads."

Kida calls out, and the coin lands in a noisy drop, clattering against the glass chessboard. It lands tails and a small bell tings to indicate the start of the game. Quickly arranging her chess pieces, Elsa is quick to move a pawn two steps forward, and Kida follows right after, a knight moved to an upright L. Elsa moves another pawn, the one in the far right, and Kida moves her knight again. Another white pawn is moved, followed by a black pawn directly across it. Two more steps forward and Elsa could've taken the knight—_but she didn't_. Instead, she follows up with another pawn positioned at the left in front of her bishop.

"You seem to be moving at random. Are you sure you shouldn't have taken my knight?"

"You and I both know that losing the pieces isn't the main objective here. I'm sure to get this far, you have probably picked it up—the truth of how to play this game."

"Ah yes, but I doubt I can trick someone like you."

The comment makes Elsa waver for a second, but she does not express the daze in her mind. Instead, she continues to move her pawns, allowing Kida access to an exchange between a pawn and her knight.

"I can read you, Elsa Arendelle. You're not going to move anything, _unless your pawns die out_."

"In chess, the pawns go first(**2**)."

Across the other side of the building, Jack stands with four people, a man in his late thirties stood on the podium, looking down on them. The room is surrounded with roulette tables and poker chips all stacked in piles scattered across the room. The man before them is tall and slim, white hair with a few black strands, and black rimmed glasses over his light green eyes. He has a very firm stare and lips formed into a thin smile of conceit.

"Welcome, card players."

"Hey."

Jack is lazy in his greeting, but it doesn't seem to bother the man. Instead, he gives a soft smile and walks off the podium, and down from the stage. He walks around the room, index finger pushing up the bridge of his glasses. He looks to the left, and the right, three boys and a girl staring at him as he inspects each and every table of the room.

"My name is Mr. Peabody, I am one of the two referees for this round."

"What's the game going to be? We all know who we're up against, anyway."

"Ah, yes—it was announced earlier in the bulletin board, was it not?"

"Yeah."

"Corona Sin Clair against Southern Isles, and Duloc Castle against Maldonia of New Orleans."

The mention of the schools snaps Jack out of his trance, and he looks up towards Mr. Peabody, eyes alert and tired.

"Did you just say Maldonia?"

"Yes, that's my school."

A boy of fifteen, dark skin and brown hair, answers mischievously. He grins at Jack and his green eyes shine in a clever wit that reflects Jack's own naughty ways. He could've cracked a smile, right then and there, but he didn't. That place—_Maldonia_—is hook, line and sinker enough to capture Jack's interest.

"I can't wait to play you then—?"

"Ralphie Kings."

"Ralphie Kings."

"And what makes you so sure you'll play him, huh, Overland?"

The tone was nothing sarcastic, rather playful with a hint of annoyance. The guy that spoke is gruff with a gentle smile, and black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He has the smirk of a conman, and eyes of a dreamer.

"Because I _know_ I'll win against a chump like _you_, Tulio."

"I wouldn't get too cocky just _yet_, Jackson. Just because you beat my partner last year, _that_ does not mean you'll beat me so easily this year. Far from it."

"Hm, I seem to recall you losing to me on my very first year at the fest. Isn't that right?"

"Well, I can't deny that but, lots can happen in the span of two years."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

The playful exchange between the two is interrupted as Mr. Peabody fakes a cough while staring them down with a hard glare. Both boys shrunk back to their former places, the boy called Tulio sitting up on one of the tables and Jack back into his corner of the room.

"Now that all _that_ nonsense discussion is over, we'll continue with the game."

"Yes sir."

"This game is the semi-finals, making it very different from the rest of the games you've played so far. It's different in one, it's no ordinary card game that you would've commonly heard of—it's something unique. You all know the purpose of these games by now, and it's not to test how well you can play with cards, but how _you_ can manipulate _yours_ and _your opponent's_ cards. This next game is _all about luck_, and the rules are simple."

Taking out a deck of cards fresh from the packet, he reveals the back of one, before turning it around to face them. But something awed the players – the front and back were nothing different. The blue pattern that trailed across the back is printed on the front as well.

"This card is a misprint. Rather than your standard black Joker, this card has appeared in our deck. We will be using this card, and this red Joker card."

Mr. Peabody holds up both cards, and a bag on the other hand. The players look at each other with curious faces.

"Okay, we know that we're just using wildcards here, but what _exactly_ is the game?"

"The game will start tomorrow, at eight o'clock sharp. This gives you, twenty-four hours—as soon as you leave this room—to look for a partner."

"A partner?"

"There are two conditions that meet the _partner criteria_. One, this person must not have played in the card games this year, and two they should be from _your_ school. Sounds easy enough?"

"What's the purpose of this partner?"

"The game will be played in two different rooms, all four matches happening at the same time. Two rooms will be connected by a two-way glass mirror. This is where we're going to monitor you from. I will be in charge of Corona and Southern Isles, my partner will be in charge of Duloc and Maldonia. You and your partner will play in separate rooms."

"And let me guess, I will be against the partner of my opponent and my partner will be against my opponent?"

"That is correct, Mr. Overland."

"But why do this?"

"Please wait until I finish explaining the rules." The adult man clears his throat before proceeding. "The rules of the game is simple, there will be the dealer, and then the volunteer. Your partner will be the volunteer, and you will be the dealer. Pay heed to the fact that you will not be playing your partner, rather—the partner of your opponent."

"So we're not even facing off against our sworn enemies?"

"As if I'd consider you my sworn enemy Tulio—you're not even _worthy_."

"The dealer puts the two cards in the bag, and then shakes it. This will shuffle the two cards. The volunteer will then take a card out of the bag, face down. If she flips it up and the card is the joker, she takes a point. If the card is the misprint, the point goes to the dealer. The game will continue until the first person hits ten. If ever she takes out a joker card facing up, the point will not count, and the shuffle is done again(**3**)."

"So it's testing our luck?"

"Yes. Both players have a card each so it's an even fifty-fifty chance of achieving a win."

"Fifty-fifty, huh?"

"The points you make as a dealer, and the points your partner makes as the volunteer will then add up to your total points. Even if you win as the dealer, if the difference between the points is too little, and your partner loses as the volunteer and the difference is higher, you won't win the game. So co-operation with your partner is very important."

"If winning is by luck then why do we need to co-operate with our partner? All we can do is hope she's lucky."

"I'm surprised you even made it this far, you—whoever you are."

"I have a name."

"I don't really care."

"It's Fiona Lillian."

"That's nice."

"And I got here because I know my cards well."

"You obviously don't know enough."

"I dare say I do."

"If you haven't figured out the logic behind this game then you obviously do not know _enough_."

"Fuck you, you prissy Corona boy. Your school is a landmine of conceited snobs like you. I don't have to take any of your shit."

She slaps him hard on the face, but he doesn't even flinch the slightest. Angered by his reaction—or lack thereof—she stomps away angrily, opening the glassy door and slamming it with enough force to break the double glazing of the glass. Jack just takes a long breath in and makes his way out of the room, with the other two players following after him silently.

"It seems you were right, Mr. Peabody."

He says, before leaving completely. Puzzled by the words, Tulio looks back to the old man, who only smiles slyly at him before pointing up. There on the wall, a clock hung and struck eight, indicating exactly twenty-four hours before the game begins.

**54321**

It's silent in the office, and a big man coated in his snow white beard stood rummaging through his files. He is jolly with wonder-filled eyes, a stern and determined gaze into his dilated pupils. Paper scattered all across the room, flying in one direction and then the other as he tosses them aimlessly, eager to find what he's looking for. Walls painted brown and dull grey, with black boxes of unimportant documents. Everything around him screams of an eerie depression.

"Ey North."

Another man comes in—the one with the thick Australian accent and taste for cigars. Edmund strolls in, another blunt between his teeth, and a bemused smirk of his lips.

"Bunny!"

The jolly man stands surprised, arms stretched, ready to tackle his friend into a hug. Edmund raises both his hands in a gesture for North to stop, a small shake of his head.

"I've got the goons, no need for greetings."

"That's good! Where's Jack?"

"Still at the fest."

"Does he know I'll be joining him shortly?"

"He should've picked up on it by now, I let it slip that you're in Vegas."

"It's only a matter of time. He's going to have to see me. And that uncle of his, a very careful man indeed."

"I think you lads should just keep the collar off him. The reason he's like how he is, is because you people can't help but suffocate him with these stupid rules and obligations. We all know, it's nothing like that North."

"Heh, Bunny, I only follow orders—I don't make them."

"All bets there are many things about this mission that you're keeping even to yourself. As good as Megara and Ryder are, you and Jack also have your own information brokers that Man in Moon can't make contact with."

"Ah, but the truth is, I haven't talked to _the doctor_ in a very long time."

"I wasn't talking about him. Contact with that man has been banned since three years ago. You know better than that, _Nicholas St. North_."

"What are you here for, Edmund. I'm very busy."

"To tell you that I've caught the goons."

"What else?"

"They're ready for investigation."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute. Keep the doors locked."

"Aye sir."

Edmund goes out, pulling the door to a close with his leg. He takes the blunt between his fingers and throws it to the nearest trashcan. He makes his way down to the bottom of the warehouse, a large building that acted as a habitat for lost rats, dusted with cobwebs and small rays of sunlight that shined through the wooden slits of the ceiling. In a small spare room, the two men from before sat, handcuffed back to back, and a table stood beside them.

"You boys behave, I've got some business to take care of."

He leaves the suffocating chambers of those mixed stairs and four walls with barely any light. The way out is nothing different with it's muddy puddles and dimly lit alleys. The only thing good about the tarnished environment is that _no one_ would dare seek this place on their own free will. They may stumble across it, accidentally—but they'd never intentionally stay.

"Hello, old friend."

A man from the shadows whispers, his voice coated in taunt and cheerful malice. Edmund stops abruptly, eyes wandering in alert, as he searches for the source. Washed in darkness of the place that surrounded them, a slender man emerges with a grin like the devil's, and staff held in one hand. Beside him, the sidekick he never ever plans to get rid of, big boned and tubby.

"Facilier."

"I see my title has been dropped."

"Well, there are consequences for betrayal."

"Is that so? I didn't know it'd be so harsh."

"Just wait 'til you hear the rest then."

"Do tell, I have plenty of time, as you know."

"Heard you were a busy man—business all over the place. How's that working out of for you mate?"

"It's going grand I suppose."

"That's good to know."

Edmund takes a sidestep, trying his best to cut this conversation short. He knew all along, this time would come, sooner or later—but he wanted to evade it as much as possible. Now here was this detestable guy, standing right in front of him, with a sadist's smile that could tempt _nearly_ anyone.

"I have information, if ever you need it. All I ask is a warm welcome, and a place to stay in for the night."

"Listen 'ere ya sleeze, I'm in no mood to play into your mind games. Jack may have enough faith in you to fall for that trap, but I'm not."

"You all know he's been coming to me for information. And so far, so good—everything's been done according to Man in Moon's plan. I'm not so shameful to fool you a second time."

"Yeah, well, Jack's a good spy, he knows to call you out when you're lying—you _can't lie_ to a boy like that."

"Oh, can't I?"

He chuckles, something sinister in the hoarse of his voice. He laughs as if he's going to choke, but Edmund can only go so far as to wish he does.

"Frost ain't stupid enough to unintentionally play your little game. Best bet is he's just allowing you to be the puppeteer—_for now_. He'll get back in control, soon enough."

"You seem to have high regards for the boy."

"Don't you?"

"Are you sure you're not the least bit jealous of his status—in comparison to yours."

"I know my limits. I accept facts."

"Tsk. Pathetic."

Edmund tries for another escape, but Lawrence stops him. Impatient as ever, the scruffy man scowls and takes a step back, hands fisted, as if ready to launch an attack at the two. But he knew better than that.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not going to play with you. Despite your rank, I know better than try and fool you—you're a little bit better at this than the rest. I'm going to get straight to the point. We need to stay for the night—something occurred to me and I need to take part in such _business matters_. If you allow me to stay, I'll tell you _honestly_ everything I know for no price at all."

"You're negotiating with the wrong man."

"Between you and Santa Clause, I don't think I am."

"Tsk."

He doesn't say anymore. He just leaves. Out of the ratty old place and Facilier finally lets him go. He steps out of the shadowed alleyway, the sun burning bright and blinding his eyes. There's so many things wrong going on with their current mission – but this is what's best for them. He can't take a risk trusting that guy—despite the sincerity in the words that he speaks. It's not that he knows Facilier will lie—no doubt about that. The man is demon made of greed, but so is everyone that works beyond the surface. This clash of self-sufficiency among the players of this reckless game of underworld crimes, strains relationships between people. And he can't do anything more to anger _the boss_. All mistakes Jack has made – that's all enough.

**54321**

The white pawn moves across the across the board, a forming a diagonal parallel to the black king. Kida breathes heavily and leans back a little.

"Pawns go first huh?"

She speaks so calmly, you wouldn't have thought—she knocks down her own king(**4**) and the buzzer sounds.

"Elsa Arendelle of Corona Sin Clair will be moving forward to the finals."

"Well played."

"You were a worthy adversary indeed, Miss Arendelle."

With a polite bow and a simple nod, Kida leaves the white painted room. The referee comes up to Elsa, an envelope in hand and a small congratulatory smile.

"Well done Miss Arendelle, for making it this far. I will now present you with this envelope containing details of your next match. We hope to see you in the final rounds on Friday."

"Can I guess my opponent?"

"You may if you wish."

"Rapunzel Corona."

"That is correct."

"She did well, didn't she?"

"Yes indeed."

"Thank you."

With that, Elsa nods, and leaves. A deep sigh escapes her lips as she closes the door. Leaning against the white washed wood, she closes her eyes in a deep struggle to calm her racking nerves. She doesn't know why but the exhilarating feeling of deceiving and winning is getting to her and for once in her life she actually knew _why_ she was chosen to be a spy. It was in her blood—no doubt—but it was also in the core of her very soul. You'll never be able to continuously lie, unless you enjoyed doing so.

"Rough match?"

She looks up, and almost smiles at the sight of the white haired teenage boy she has yet to talk to since yesterday's run off.

"You didn't come to the room last night. Did you sleep out on the streets?"

"Oh yeah, it was an enjoyable experience." He chuckles, a playful façade masking his thoughts. "But did _you—_on the other hand—have a good night's sleep?"

"The hotel's very comfortable."

"No doubt about that."

"When's your next match?"

"Semi-finals, tomorrow at eight. You?"

"Not until Friday."

"Two days off from the games, sounds lucky enough."

"Yes, I'm glad to have a little bit of time to myself."

"Congratulations winning the ice skating tournament. I heard you were flawless on ice. I should go and see you sometime."

"It was only because only five out of the ten schools had volunteers for ice skating. It would be different if I had more competition."

"But ah—I heard there was no question at all, _you_ were a very well deserved winner. Good job, princess."

"Why are you here?"

"Why so cold, Ice Queen?"

"Princess and then queen? You should really stop changing your mind so often."

"You're royalty either way but—" Jackson takes a step forward, lust sparked through the ice in his blue eyes. He corners Elsa into the door, and smirks. His breaths fanned over her neck and she swallows, but made no attempt to push him away. "—you're a queen to the world but a princess to me."

"You jest."

"I'd be a fool to entertain you."

"Aren't you sweet."

He pulls back, a small toothy grin on his face, and sincere laughter that escapes his mouth. She smiles fondly at him as he backs himself up to the wall.

"I have a small favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I have to find a partner for my next match, by eight o'clock, tomorrow night. I want you to be it."

"Oh Jackson, I'm no good at card games."

"With this game, you don't have to be. Hell—you don't even need luck for it."

"Really?"

"There is not a single card game in the world that cannot be cheated. This is no different."

"Are you asking me to cheat for you?"

"It's not cheating if it's part of the game."

"I'm sorry but—"

"Every single fucking game in this festival Elsa—believe it or not—has one common rule. And that rule is hidden, printed in white ink and away from the naked eye. It's an invitation to use methods unconventional to surpass your opponent's strategy. Nobility is but a thing in the title of someone's name. We, as people, are no more noble than the gamblers that live on this very city. This festival is not to shine a light on the athletic people, or the lucky people. You know yourself—you've played the game of chess—it's all about winning whilst deceiving the enemy. Why do you think we're stationed at the gambling capital of the world?"

"You have way too little faith in people, Jackson."

"And you know exactly _why_ a person can be so distrusting."

"Because you're exactly the person that cannot be trusted?" Elsa's voice trembles, somehow, and she doesn't exactly know why. "Cheaters, liars, those swindlers and cons that love to pry on the weakness of the human psychology—you're just like every single one of them. A pawn to this game that a corporation bigger than all of us has created."

"And you're anything better?"

He steps out of the wall, a stern gaze fixed on her small form. But she stands brave and strong before him, a mask never leaving—a mask she didn't know she'd ever wear again. One step forward, she dares him with her eyes—the fire that's there, and the mock of her pink lips.

"You're the greatest pretender this school has ever had, and no matter how fucking attracted I am to you, I can't get it out of my head that you're an enemy."

Right now she's confused, clueless on the meaning behind every word he spoke. And each step he takes towards her, she cowers unknowingly, taking small steps back. But the expression on her face never leaves. Her blue eyes flare with a bright spark of determination, and this game of swindlers and victims is something she refuses to lose—she will not be made the fool in this exchange.

"You call me a cheat because I know the truth behind this fest, and yet I continue to play by it's hands. What about you who? Haven't you've known all this time that this is no ordinary festival? Why don't you call the shit out and back out? Is this the normality you've been searching for, Elyssa Marie Arendellia?"

"Wha—"

He doesn't give her time to speak, caging her to the wall with both hands slammed at the sides of her head. She's quick with her reflexes, twisting her body in a jerk to escape from his hold. However, he catches her wrist and roughly pulls her back, only to have her running up against the wall and kicking him from behind. The play of cat and mouse begins, and she uses her flexibility to get ahead of him and slide between his legs. He catches on and runs after her, grabbing her ankle the very last second. She kicks him with her free leg, the heels of her boots a sharp graze against his calloused hand, but he doesn't let go. Throwing her to nearest wall, she springs up it to charge at him. And he takes this chance to grab her by the waist and cage her again – only this time, in a tighter hold with her body spread on the floor and his knee between her legs.

Heavy breaths and strong glares are exchanged between the two teens. His hands are strong, pinning her roughly against the floor. She tries to squirm out of his hold but she can tell—it's a hopeless attempt.

"I'll make this easy for you. I have a proposition."

"I trusted you."

"Don't be so melodramatic—you and I both know this world is anything but fair."

"Who are you working for?"

"That doesn't matter. If you cooperate, I'll answer all of your questions with no hesitation."

"I'm not stupid Jackson, despite all the damn lies I fell for that came out of your mouth—I'm better than that."

"Elsa, I'm not the bad guy and you know that."

"I hardly think you have the right to say something like that in this situation."

"And who are you to say when you've been a slave to that devil all your life?"

"It was never in my intention."

"And neither was this in mine."

He lets go of her, and stands up. She coughs in disdain, dusting herself off as she sits up. He offers a hand which she blatantly refuses, a glare sent his way.

"What do you want from me?"

"That." He points at the lone quartz necklace she wears – a pendulum(**5**) colored opal, held by a chrome chain. "You're a pawn to his game, as long as you have that around your neck."

"My father gave me this."

"And why do you think he gave it to you? It's not a father daughter sentiment that you wear and show off to the world. _He'll_ find that _you_ have it and _he's_ going to take it."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because I know."

The atmosphere succumbs to an awkward silence. She holds tight the crystal quartz, a silent litany sent to God as she wonders about this guy, Jackson Overland.

"What is it?"

"Hades has been looking for you, this entire time. He needs that thing on your neck, for whatever reason. I know it's important—important enough he actually sent two decoys to act as you, as if he could fool people into thinking he has what he needs, and all that's left is to recruit allies. That's not the case and he knows it. You've made the perfect escape with your father, and now you have no idea where he is. He could be in the hands of that devil, punished for mutiny. But you'll never know, unless you do something about it."

"And if that's the case, how can I be sure you're not working for him? That you're not just feeding me another set of lies to lure me right into the hands of that _demon_."

"Because I like you and Elsa, goddamnit you know my feelings are genuine!"

"It's kind of hard to tell right now."

"I don't know if you trust me or not. But if you let me have you, be my possession, and that necklace that holds everything, I can guarantee you that I will _destroy_ Hades. I can't promise to find your father, but you and I both know that the closest lead you have to his whereabouts is the boss himself."

She doesn't say anything, the truth penetrating through her ears and clouding her mind. She turns to face the other way, scared that her walls might break down and he'll see the weakness that is clearly evident on her face. She's not scared of Hades finding out her identity—far from it. The one thing she's so afraid of, is trusting this boy right in front of her – the boy able to fool a top ranking spy like her, and the boy she foolishly fell in love with.

He expects no response, never really sure himself how the scene would play out. On impulse he decided to just confront her about it, and from then on he could work up a scheme to break free from his own dilemma, destroy Hades, and protect this girl he's so _goddamn infatuated_ with. So of course, he has already prepared for her rejection. But then she throws something at him, and with ease, he catches it. Glancing down at the small container on the palm of his hand, he sees crimson red and almost smiles.

"For someone so desperate to run away from _that_ world, you sure keep a lot of stuff from it."

"It was never going to end unless he's taken down."

"That's true."

"And it's the best contract that will bind us together."

He understands. That's why, with no hesitation, he takes out a similar looking glass container from his back pocket. Bringing his thumb to his lips, he bites through the skin and a prick of blood runs down to his palm. Catching tiny drops of blood with the glass container, he then closes it with a rubber lid, before throwing it to Elsa who catches it without a single glance up.

"The terms are simple. Right now, you are mine, and everything you own is mine. You will work with me and in exchange, I promise to take down Hades and help you find your father."

"And if either one of us breaks this contract, the blood in our hands will be sent to _those_ men. And that's the one thing people like us, _slaves of the underworld_, would never ever want to happen."

They give one final nod of agreement, before Elsa takes the necklace off her and hands it to Jackson. He shakes his head, and takes it from her hand. She turns to leave him but he tugs her back and she _almost_ falls into his chest. His lips close to her ear, he lets a small breath out and she shivers at the warmth that played on the tip of her ear. He slowly puts the necklace back on her, a small whisper escapes his mouth.

"We're not done yet."

"What's the game?"

"It's simple."

She backs away, staring at him with blue eyes of question. He almost chuckles. He then takes out two cards, a back and a red joker, and Elsa moves in closer to him.

"As simple as two cards?"

"As simple as these two cards."

"And you're sure we're going to win this little mind game of theirs?"

"Of course."

And before anything further could be said about the game, the speaker is sounds again, and both teens stop their game of charade to listen to the announcements.

"All _special team_ players report to your school's designated meeting place. Please be assembled in ten minutes."

Taking a glance at each other, Elsa nods to the Jack—a silent confirmation that _yes_, they will further discuss this later on.

* * *

**A/N:**

(**1**) – About five or six years ago, in Science we had an experiment on the flames produced by different metals and we had potassium as one of them. As you know, potassium reacts with a lilac colored flame. Potassium is also very reactive so I thought to myself, what if there was a bomb made of potassium? I did some research and potassium in itself wouldn't be sufficient enough to make a bomb. And this is like top spy organization shit so I'm like, okay—something else. Besides, I already knew what the candidate was for the next ingredient; _magnesium _and _glycerin_. When I was watching Black Butler's second season, I saw that magnesium reacted to photographic flashes and then incinerated people. I don't know if that's the case in real life but—I reckon that it'd do grand. Glycerin was something I found after watching _The Kawaii Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior_ and thought it wasn't used as a bomb ingredient then, when I searched it up, I found that it was. Look, I don't know if these will work together and explode how I expect it to—I dropped Science two years ago—but mind the fact that this is all fiction. And if any contradictions arise, I'll try and fix it at a later point. Until then, I'm grand.

(**2**) – X-Men movies reference right there. This one's from _The Last Stand_.

(**3**) – If you watch _The Liar Game_, you'd see where this is going straight away. However, I won't give too much details right now. I'll give a full explanation the next chapter when the game occurs and the winners are revealed.

(**4**) – Another reference to the X Men movies, and I'm pretty sure it's from the first movie, if not the second. It's the scene where Charles and Erik are playing chess whilst Erik is still captive in that prison thing and they play fast chest and Charles leaves before they finish playing and Erik knocks down his king because Charles has already hit checkmate.

(**5**) – YGO Arc-V is a great help on this one. Will further go into detail in later chapters.

I don't really have much to say this time 'around. I'm literally rushing this update because today I have a lot of things to do like I have cotillion practice and whatnot. I really do want to write more often but I just don't have time these days. Hopefully it gets better as I gradually get into the year and maybe properly learn to balance my school work and stuff. Whatever. I did however, quicken the pace in this chapter. As you know, they now both know of each other's identity—that has got to be a step up. Also, North is finally coming into the picture, and the "special team" is about to fight. And you may be wondering why Elsa is off against Punz well, that's because, multiple players from the same school can sign up for the same game, and then the top three or four gets in to the actual festival but we don't really need those details.

I tried to take some of your advices. One, I did incorporate more DW characters in this chapter. The problem with me and that is the fact that yes, DW characters are interesting and whatnot but, I actually have not properly seen any of the movies. You can probably tell that the characters have mostly been researched—I'm sorry! I would try to make time for a DW marathon, I really will, but just not right now. Hopefully before the next chapter I would've at least watched two or three movies including HTTYD, it's second part and Road to El Dorado since it has become clear that these characters will play vital points in the plot. I have watched Shrek though, so I feel like I've made Fiona way too aggressive. Oh boy. I also took account everything you guys have said about them having powers. And whilst both sides made valid points, I've already chosen which one I'll pick. And that is something you guys just have to wait for, hehehe. Also, I'm still trying to sort out the way conversations have been laid out; I'll get to it soon enough. Any other suggestions are welcome :)

Thank you, for continuously reading and supporting this mess of a fanfiction. You guys have unknowingly lifted my spirits up. And I hope to return the favor by writing for you in the best of my abilities.

PS – Not beta'd.


End file.
